


Music like velvet

by Fausto



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausto/pseuds/Fausto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima has two jobs to pay the rent, but she dreams about studying science. One day she met the gorgeous science teacher Delphine. What will happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rating mature content in advance, for other chapters. English is not my first language (it's french), so sorry for the mistakes... The french words are translated because maybe you don't know them. Thank you for reading :)

 

She wasn't supposed to be here. She wasn't registered, she didn't know anyone and she wasn't even a student. But Cosima Niehaus was acting like she had always been there, cool and confident.  
Actually she was already late for work, but she had taken her courage today and she opened the door to the amphitheater with butterflies in her stomach. Everything here was rad, smelling knowledge, excitement and youth.  
Nobody seemed to notice her, there was hundred of students in here, so she sat next to the door to be able to go out whenever she wanted and waited for the beginning, typing her fingers on the table.

« Did you finish your essay for the biology class ? » asked a student to another, next to her.  
« No, I was up late yesterday trying to figure out a new thesis about The Origin of the Species »

Cosima sighed, she was dreaming about this kind of discussion, and all those homeworks. They couldn't imagine the chance they had to be here.

« Good morning class ! »

Cosima raised her head and opened wide eyes. In front of the desk was standing a gorgeous blonde woman.

« Today we'll see the first basics of immunologie like I told you last time... »

Cosima wasn't listening anymore, she was astonished by this girl, the teacher obviously. She had a really thick accent, there was no doubt. French. How could this be better... ? French gorgeous woman as a scientist teacher. Man, this would be so cool to be a student here. Shit ! It was almost 9am, she was really late.  
She ran away as silently as possible, still smirking at the thought of this woman. Damn...

 

« Cosima, you're late »  
« Yes, I know that, Jules, sorry » she said as she got ready to serve the first coffee of the morning.  
« Yeah, lucky you I hired you just because you're sexy » smirked the blonde waitress.  
Cosima smirked, Jules was always teasing her. They had a history together and it was the big reason why she was working here, and not because she was an excellent waitress. They weren't currently dating but somethimes they could sleep together, whenever they feel the need to.  
« How was she ? »  
« Who ? »  
« The girl you were with this morning »  
« Oh, no. I was at the university . Here is your Latte Macchiato, sir »  
Jules waited for the customer to go and looked desperatly at her collegue.  
« You're such a geek, you know that... »  
« Yup^^ »

She had two jobs to be able to pay the rent, and that was the first one. A little coffee shop near the university. Sarah was an old pal with Jules, and she had introduced her to Cosima when this one needed a job and bam, now she was a waitress. It wasn't so bad, the job was simple and Jules was funny so, it could have been worse. But it wasn't what she really wanted, of course. She was dreaming to be a student a the science university, but obviously she couldn't afford it. Her mom had 4 more children so it was impossible to finance such an expensive program.

It was nearly 12.30am, Jules was working at the back of the store, to deal with the coffee orders. Cosima was storing the tea boxes when she heard a familiar voice.  
« Hello, could I have an ice tea, please ? »  
This thick accent again.  
Cosima raised her head slowly and her heart beat faster when she laid eyes on the blonde woman again.  
« Hey, sure, tell me what flavour do you want. » smiled Cosima with all her teeth.  
She was even more gorgeous from closer, her blonde straight hair, and pale skin...  
« Oh, I don't know... Peut-être (maybe) Passion tea » she smiled clumsily.  
« Okay, really good choice ! Do you want something to eat ? »  
« Sure, a salad please »  
« All right, you can sit wherever you want, and I will bring you your order. »  
« Thank you »

Cosima took a deep breathe and began to prepare the ice tea and the salad. She didn't know why but this woman was having a really strong effect on her. She wasn't the type of girl to commit, those late days she had many partners and it was cool like that. But this morning, she had felt a strange attraction, direct and powerful. But she didn't want to get carried away by this.  
She walked around the counter and brought the order to the blonde's table.  
« Here is your salad and ice tea »  
« Oh, thank you so much. Merci beaucoup. »  
« De rien (you're welcome) »  
The blonde girl smiled in a very cute way.  
« I'm Delphine, enchantée »  
« Cosima, enchantée » she grinned, shaking her hand.

Delphine, right... ? Awesome name... Yeah, it was already done. She was in deep shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let a comment, tell me what you think! Thank you for reading :)

« Come on Kira, it's time to go to school !! »  
« Calm down Sarah, you're only stressing her out » shouted Felix from the bathroom door.  
« Yeah yeah... Cos' are you playing tonight ? »  
« Yes, that's why I'm crashing here, I can't work at my flat »  
She was in front of her pc on the couch.  
« This crap is not a flat, Cosima... You should take something better » said Felix while touching his hair.  
« Yeah ? Then give me the money bro »  
« I'm ready » said Kira. « Goodbye auntie Cosima »  
« Bye monkey, and be good, okay ? Be the smartest one !'  
« Always^^ »  
« I love that kiddo » smiled the brunette with love in her eyes.  
« You should have one too » said Felix after Kira and Sarah left.  
« Do you have other brilliant ideas ? » smirked the girl.  
« Okay, since I'm no longer wanted here, even if it's my home, I'm out of here... » sighed Felix.  
« Such a drama queen... » laughed Cosima before putting her headphones on.

She needed a new track for tonight and it was blank page for now. She was a DJ at the « Downtown », a really nice bar in the center of the city. It was her second job, this one was pure joy because music was her passion, her way of expression. She was producing there for tw years now, and she began to have contacts, opportunities and fans. No mentionning that it was great to flirt with girls.  
Tonight she felt like deep electro, lots of bass but with relax music on the background. It was like that each time she was doing a set, nothing was fixed, she wasn't attached to a certain type of music. Electro for tonight, heavy bass and girl's voice at the background. Why ?  
Because she was composing eyes closed. And when she was closing her eyes, all she was seeing was Delphine. And with her she was hearing this music, so...  
She spent two hours composing, nothing else existed and when she had finished it, she felt empty. Like if she had screams for several minutes and now she was voiceless. But it was good, pure creation.

\-----------------------

« I want to go »  
« I know, Helena, but only if you take a shower and dress » said Shioban  
« I want to dance ! »  
« Go shower ! »  
She sighed as the blonde girl finally obey. It was rock'n roll with her, but Helena was also funny and appealing. She loved to go to Cosima's bar and dance when she was dJing, so proud of her sister. She was at the center of the dancefloor, swinging her arms around, not caring about the others. Cosima loved to see her lost in her music like that, she wasn't tied up with all the code of society, decorum. She was just living the music, the vibrations, the effects of the music on her inside.

\-----------------------

 

Cosima was at the bar serving the beers to the new customers when she saw her sister come in.  
« Hey Helena ! You came ! » she smiled.  
« Sestra ! Yes, I took a shower »  
« Ookay, cool^^ I'm playing music in 10 minutes okay, do you want something to drink ? »  
« Yes ! Vodka !» she said as she put a bill on the counter.  
« All right, but don't tell Shioban, kay ? »  
« Okay »  
The brunette looked at her sister goign at the back of the bar with a smile, she really liked Helena. She was a little different, but since the dreadlocks girl was a little out of this world too, they got along well.  
« So, did you made a piece of art today ? »  
« Indeed Fe, you'll see that in a minute » she grinned while giving him a Scotch.  
It was a tradition, each time Cosima was Djing, everyone was coming and enjoying.  
The brunette was busy with beers again when she saw her again. Delphine was coming into the bar and walking toward the counter. She was wearing a white and light tank, fluide and transparent ; and back slim jeans. Cosima could see her black bra underneath, it was... so damn sexy...  
« Cosima ? »  
The brunette regained herself and tried to look surprised.  
« Delphine ? Hey ! »  
« What are you doing here ? You work here as well ? »  
« Hm well, yes. »  
« Oh, je vois » (oh, I see)  
Cosima smiled, the blonde sometimes seemed to forget english and it was really charming. She was really stupid about that accent thing with girls.  
« What can I get you ? »  
« Hm, martini please »  
« Martini it is, you're gorgeous by the way » she grinned.  
« Thank you » she blushed.  
« Did you order without me ? » said a man coming next to Delphine.  
« Ah yes, excuse me, hum Cosima ? Can you give him a beer please ? »  
« Sure »  
She was disappointed, but she kept smiling. Of course a woman like Delphine couldn't be alone, she was too beautiful for that. But five seconds and this guy already looked like a morron... She gave the beer only looking at Delphine, like there was no man between them.  
« Cosima ! It's your turn ! » yelled Chris from the plateform.  
« Yeah, all right !! » she yelled back.  
« Stay » she smirked at Delphine « and dance ! »

Behind her pc, on the plateform, it was where she belonged. She could see her sister, already on the dancefloor, waiting for the sound, she could see Delphine chatting with the morron.  
« Hey everyone, we're together again tonight. It's gonna be cool, so, whatever you're doing, drop it and come enjoy, get lost with me ! »  
She put her headphones on, took a deep breath and began.  
Those moments were pure joy, the music slowly began to flow, run out of the big speakers and suddenly the crowd began to move.  
It was like after smoking pot, everything was slowler, sweeter and cooler... Helena was already in her trance, in the middle, alone. Then she looked at Delphine, she was finishing her drink and suddenly looked up at the plateform. They glared at each other and Cosima showed the dancefloor, inviting her to dance. The bass would come in a few seconds, and she didn't want Delphine to miss it.The blonde smiled and let the guy talk alone, to go on the dancefloor, Cosima smiled and dropped the bass. Like always, she felt hudge shivers ran inside her body, music was so fucking good... When she opened her eyes again, she saw Delphine dancing downstairs, she was incredible. All her movements were graceful, like she was floating above everyone, like she knew the music before it played. She was perfect... It was an epiphany. She was perfect.

 

« Sestra ! Sestra ! This was really good !! » screamed Helena jumping around her.  
« Yeah ? Thank you meathead, don't jump like this, you're gonna hit someone^^ »  
She sat at the counter, asking a drink to recover. Each time is was an overflow of emotion, hard to deal with. It was her world, her creation, and she was exposing herself to everyone, the only moment she allowed it.  
« Oh my holy queen, Cos' » smiled Felix ;  
« Let me guess, it was crap »  
« Don't be silly, at least there's something you're good at^^ »  
He laughed and went to the toilet. The brunette sighed and stare at her drink.  
« Cosima ? »  
She jumped at the voice.  
« Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you... » said the blonde.  
She was so close, it was strange.  
« No, it's okay, I was daydreaming. »  
« Hum, I just wanted to say... you know, that was great. Your music. »  
« Oh, thank you. I saw you... dancing » said Cosima, finishing almost in a whisper.  
« Yes well, I usually don't do that. But... »  
« But ? »  
« … This was amazing, so... » she blushed.  
« Darling, where were you ? »  
This guy again... She could swear she had seen the blonde tighten at his contact.  
« Just dancing »  
« Oh okay, can you come outside, there's someone I want you to met »  
« Sure. Thank you again, Cosima. Ciao »  
« Ciao... » she said as the blonde was already running away.

 

\--------------------------------

« But this isn't going anywhere Cosima, and you know it, right ? »  
« I know, Ali, but... she's perfect »  
Alison stopped her ironing, looking desperate.  
« I don't want to be rude, but this isn't the first time you fall for a girl. And I've seen you when a straight girl doesn't want to end up with you. »  
« Yeah yeah... Look, you're the only one I can talk with, I mean sarah would laugh, Felix is obsessed with sex and Helena is too... primitive for that. I keep telling myself that it's out of my league, she's far too beautiful and intelligent for me, and she has a boyfriend. But... I have to try. »  
« And you expect me to find you a solution ? » asked Alison with a stiffly look.  
« Yeah, obvs »  
« What ?! Why ? »  
« Maybe because when you needed money, you choose to become a drug dealer. I'd say you're full of original ideas^^ »  
« Cosima ! Don't put it like that. I hadn't any other choice and it was for the best »  
« Ali, it's in the name of love » she pouted.  
« Holy Mary, why do you have to be so soppy all the time... » she sighed. « … Maybe I have an idea. »  
« Shoot !! »  
« But I don't know if it's gonna work. You might think it's weird... »  
« Ali ! »  
« Write an anonymous letter »  
« … »  
« Listen, you can talk to her, tell her what you think and how you see things but without all the boundaries, all the gender matter. At least you could see if she's into it, if she seems interested. If not you're out. »  
« And if yes ? »  
« Well... we'll see at the time »  
Cosima took the time to think about it. She wasn't expecting this at all, but all her rational ideas sucked so she had come to Ali to have this kind of crazy ideas.  
« Okay. I'm gonna do it man »

 

\------------------------

« This is creepy, Cos' »  
« I don't think so, you know, it might even be romantic »  
Felix sighed and sat in front of the dreadlocks girls.  
« Look, Alison sometimes has weird ideas, what if you get caught, how are you gonna do all the anonymous shit ? »  
« I'll be careful, as long as I don't say my name, talk about the things she knows about me, which is not so much... »  
« Okay then, I have place to see, people to do... See you later ! And don't be too cheesy... » he said rolling her eyes.  
« See ya ! »

She breathed and took a pen and a sheet of paper, and put her headphones on. She didn't know what to say, at all, it was a strange exercice, something coward and really intimate at the same time. The fact that Delphine wouldn't know the messenger didn't make things easier for Cosima. She wanted to say everything about her, about how she saw life, about what she loved and what she wanted, but the first letter should be an introduction, a little bit of her, that's all.  
It was anonymous but the brunette wanted to write it by hand, it was more personal and Delphine didn't know her scripture anyway.

 

_Dear Delphine,_

It was a good start, pretty simple and correct.

 

_T.S Eliot once said « Only those who will risk going too far can possibly find out how far one can go »._   
_This is a strange way of doing things but it is quiet enough to talk with you when the reality of life keeps us apart._   
_I like to think that this letter will casually stay in your purse and follow you all day, as if was me. I wonder what your daily life looks like, when do you smile and what makes you laugh. In the most darkest moments we should always have someone to make us laugh..._   
_I remember the first time I laid eyes on you, it was like when you stand in front of a piece of art and feel empty. How many times I felt this way, looking at an exquisite painting, wondering what was he purpose of life and if I could remember seeing something this beautiful... When I saw you it was the same feeling, a mixture of melancholy and reweakening._   
_Even if we don't meet again, I wanted you to know that you can bring that emotion in someone. You're the kind of person we never forget, we love until the end, and we protect with all the human strenght we're capable of._   
_You're the best in this world._

  
_Belauensis._

This was done, she didn't want to read it again after she finished, otherwhise she would have throw it away. Maybe it was too intense, too direct or too serious, but it had come like this and now she had to deliver it.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

« Helena, don't touch that, please ! » said Alison with an uptight look to her porcelain.

« But it's pretty ! »

« Yes, I know that. Mrs S, can you please tell her to stand still »

Cosima and Sarah were laughing at the corner of the room, Alison had the brilliant idea to invite them all to diner and now it seemed like she was regretting it.

« What do we eat ? » asked Felix looking at Donnie pouring their glasses.

« Come sit and you'll see, okay ? » said Alison showing the table. « Here it's your names, so you can sit »

« You made a table plan ? Like for a wedding ? Oh my god, Ali, you're so uptight^^ » smirked Felix sitting in front of his name.

« I'm not uptight, I just like when things are... tidy. That's all. »

« Let them laugh Al, it's very nice of you to feed us » smiled Cosima kindly.

Her sister nodded, happy to find someone who wasn't always mocking her mannerisms. Sometimes it was hard to be herself in this wild family.

 

They were eating the carpaccio when they finally start teasing Cosima.

« Sooo, did you write it ? » asked Sarah with a big smirk on her face.

« Oh, give it up... Can't we talk about something else ? » sighed the brunette.

« Like what ? Felix's sex life ? »

« Oi ! Alison ! Because yours is so rich... »

« Well, we have some good sex you know, your sister is wilder than you think » smirked Donnie.

« Donnie, shut up ! »

They all laughed, it was so fun to tease her.

« Cut the shit Cos', did you write it or not ? » asked Sarah leaning on her chair.

« Yeah dude, I did it okay » sighed Cosima, drinking a sipe of her red wine.

« And so ?! What did you say ? »

« Nothing you need to know »

« Did you make some romantic poetic dumb shite ? »

« I guess, if I adopt your point of view »

« Do you want to have sex with her ? » asked Helena who was quiet since the beginning of the diner.

Everyone stood still and wait for the dreadlocks girl to answer.

« Hum, yeah, tots »

« Cosima ! » exclaimed Alison, her forks still in the air.

« What ? If I say no, would anyone have believe me ? I mean, she's hot, so, in the end... I mean, I'm not doing this to have sex with her but if it's what happens then... happy me. »

« Jeez, you're crazy. Can't you just pick any girl who's dying to fuck with you on your DJ decks... ? » grumbled Sarah biting a piece of meat.

« No, Sarah, because it's her I'm interested in. Now, can we talk about something else ? »

 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

It was 8 in the morning and Cosima was sneaking in the university again. She wanted to come before her shift at the coffee shop to drop off her letter into Delphine's locker. It was the only way she could reach her and honestly it was cool, she felt like a student who was hitting on her teacher. She was dying to go sit in the amphitheater again and follow the class, take notes and being blown away by science. Like last time, no one was paying attention to her. She found her way to the locker room and looked for Delphine's one.

« Do you need any help dear ? »

Cosima jumped and tried to seem cool.

« Hum, I'm looking for Delphine's locker »

« Delphine ? Oh, you mean Doctor Cormier ? Here, my dear » she said. « Have a good day ! »

« You too ! »

_Cormier... Doctor Cormier..._ Damn, that was sexy...

She took her letter out of her bag and slowly put it in the slit of the locker. It was done, she couldn't take it back anymore. Suddenly she feared to meet the blonde in the corridors, so she ran off the buildings to go to work. She felt like a teenager, excited and nervous, exactly like when she was in highschool.

 

 

 

It was nearly 8.50am when she opened the coffee shop, it was a shame Jules wasn't here to witness that. She was working alone on the monday. She plugged her ipod on the store's speakers and began to switch on all the coffee machine. One hot chocolate and one blueberry muffin to start the day nicely.

She drawn herself into work to avoid herself from thinking about the letter.

« Hello ? Excuse me ? »

« Yeah, comin' ! » said Cosima dropping the last box of donuts on the floor.

The client was a young blonde with a funny hat, she looked like a cute little mouse.

« Hey, excuse me. What can I get you ? » she smiled, all teeth out.

« No worried, hum, an evolution fresh sweet green smoothie, please »

« Damn, you are brave^^ »

The blonde laughed and watched the brunette prepare her drink, with skilled gesture.

« I already saw you, once » she said.

« Yeah ? Well, I'm working here so, you probs have already seen my goofy face » she grinned.

« Sure, but I mean, you're easy to remember so... » It's nice to see you again.

Cosima frowned lightly, was this girl hitting on her... ?

« Here is your shot of vitamins for the week lady ! »

« Thank you » she said giving me a 10$ bill « you should drink one too, instead of hot chocolate » she smirked.

« Oh 'coz, I have like, a bad skin or whatever, » teased Cosima, giving her the change.

« No, no ! Your skin is perfect, you are... but I mean, this is better for you, for your body... you know »

« Oh I see. You're the natural healthy kind of girl, right ? »

« Maybe » she smiled with a malicious look.

She was really cute, actually.

« Anyway if sometimes you want to... take care of your health... call me. » she almost whispered, giving Cosima a bill with her number on it.

« Tots, yeah. I will think about it » she grinned again.

« Okay. Bye »

« Bye »

 

Damn, this girl was something... She put the bill in her back pocket and got back to work.

 

 

 

12.20

 

Cosima was bored, the coffee shop was deserted although it was midtime. Usually on mondays, every working person was all over here asking for drinks and food. But not today, obviously...

She was distractly dancing on the music from her ipod when she heard her coming. Delphine was standing there, smiling widly.

« Hum, you did NOT see this ! Don't you dare tell anyone ! » said Cosima, pointing a finger at her.

« Promis^^ »(promised)

« Sorry for that »

« No, it was nice, to see the DJ dancing^^ »

« Yeah... How are you, Delphine ? »

« Fine, fine. And you ? » she asked as she leaned on the counter just in front of Cosima.

« Good, better now » she smiled. « What do you want ? »

« Let see... Chicken BLT salad sandwich and a cool lime Starbucks, please. »

« Man, an hungry girl, I like that » she grinned. « Do you want to eat at the table or here ? »

_Please, stay on the counter..._

« Here, bon appétit » grinned the brunette, proud of her cheecky move.

« Merci beaucoup, Cosima »

Man, the french thing was really turning her on... Delphine was all smiling while bitting in the bread.

« What ? »

« I dunno, you are exaggeratedly in a good mood. What's up ? »

« It's silly...^^ » said Delphine taking a sip of her juice.

« I am silly ! Shoot ! »

« Eh bien... (Well) I found an anonymous letter in my locker today.

« Really ? Cool, was it good ? »

Usually Cosima was pretty bad at hiding her emotions but she desperatly tried to look surprised and innocent.

« Well, yes. I-I don't know... What to think of it... »

« Why, »

« Because it has to be one of my student, or else it... wouldn't be in my teacher locker. Don't you think ? »

« Hm, yeah. Obvs »

She has to play it smart, very smart...

« But it seems more... mature than most of my students. I don't think he could be in my class... »

Cosima felt like her heart had stop, she could help but drop her jaw.

« You must think I'm ridiculous... » pouted Delphine in a very cute way.

« No, no, no at all. Must be weird to receive something like that. »

« I think it's romantic... Anyway, tell me about you ! » »Me ? Whatcha wanna now ? »

« Did you create something new ? »

« Not yet. It's at the end of the week so... I always do it in a hurry »

« Last time was really great, tell me when you DJ again. »

« Sure » smiled Cosima kindly. « How is your guy ? »

« Who ? Henry ? »

« Probs, tell me about it. »

« Nothing much, I don't know what to say. »

« You have more to say about an unknown letter than your man^^ »

« He is not my man » she pouted again. « I think I have to go. »

« You think ? » laughed the american.

« Oui, I don't know, I lost track of time... » she looked at her watch. « Oh, I have to go then » she said leaving her chair, « how much do I owe you ? »

« Hum, nothing, that's on me » smiled Cosima widly.

« Quoi ? Non, non, I have to pay »

« It's okay, my pleasure »

« Why ? » frowned Delphine suspicious.

« Do I need a reason ? I have a few but tots not gonna say then. So just accept, and give me a smile »

Delphine couldn't help but giggle, gathering her stuff.

« Thank you Cosima. I'll see you soon »

« Yeah, sure. Have a good day »

The brunette breathed heavy and took a second to think about this moment. Delphine had talk to her about the letter, her letter. And she didn't know what to think about the girl's reaction. Apparently it was positive but also mixed feelings. And the big problem is that obviously she had come to the conclusion that it was a boy. Couldn't blame her but honestly it hurted the brunette's pride. Above all this, she got to see Delphine today and she was hot beautiful, so nothing was lost.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

« You should write another one. »

« Are you serious ? Why ? »

« Because she seemed to like it »

Cosima was crashed on Felix's couch, skyping with Alison for 30 minutes.

« I dunno dude, it's hard to say something without at least talk about yourself a little »

« I'm just saying Cosima, if you really want to... sympathize with this woman, you should continue. »

« Hm... Okay, I will like, think about it or whatever. How are you ? »

« Good, good. »

« Is the buisness running ? » asked Cosima, lighting a joint.

« It's going well, we have double the benefit in one month so ! »

« Wow, cool man. You're good at this^^ »

« Well, it's not very complicated, and it's fun. »

« Okay, but be safe yeah ? It's still like against the law. »

« Sure. I have to go, pick up the kids at school »

« Yeah, okay. Bye »

« Goodbye, Cosima »

She closed the Skype window and took the time to smoke, looking at the ceiling. For no particular reason she thought about the girl from the coffee and she smiled. Maybe she could call her or maybe text... But why ? She was secretly writting letter to Delphine but she wanted to flirt with the other blonde ? Dude, sometimes it was about simple relation, not complicated. She took the bill in her pocket and began to type a text.

 

_« Hey, it's the waitress from the coffee shop. You gave me your number and... I don't know your name. I'm Cosima. »_

 

Sent. Luckily, she was smoking because it was a really dumb move. Maybe she won't see her anymore and she won't be ashamed.

 

_« Hey, Cosima. So glad you texted me :) I'm Shay. How are you ? »_

 

_« Shay ? Really nice name ! I'm good, and you ? »_

 

_« Thank you. Chilling. Still working ? »_

 

_« No. I have to work on my music though »_

 

_« Music ? You're an artist ? »_

 

_« Oh no, I just DJ sometimes. Hey, you should tots come one night. I mean, if you want... »_

 

_« I would love that ! »_

 

_« Cool, then you can come at the Downtown on friday night. »_

 

_« Great, see you on friday then :) »_

 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

 

It was Thursday today and Cosima was doing creative activities with Kira. Sarah was trying to have a nice date with Cal and her sister was happy to spend some time with her niece.

« What are you drawing ? »

« Hm, it would be a nice sunset on the beach. And you ? » Cosima looked at Kira's sheet.

« It's a representation of the animal kingdom »

« You know kid, sometimes I wonder if you're not my child... »

« Haha, no^^ Why aren't you a scientist, auntie Cosima ? You'd be great »

« Thanks kid. But university it's expensive so... »

« It's not fair » pouted the girl.

« I know, but it's okay. You, will be a great scientist ! Can't wait ! »

She loved that girl, she was really cute and very smart, it was a pleasure to talk with her about all the universe stuff. And Cosima was herself still a child so they really matched.

« Oi ! Are you here ? »

« Yeah, in the tent ! » said Cosima getting up.

Sarah dropped her jacket on the couch and kissed Kira on the forehead.

« Are you okay, monkey ? »

« Yes. I was telling auntie Cosima she should be a scientist. »

« You're right kid »

« Was your date okay ? »

« Yeah but he had to go so, and anyway I wanted to see Kira before bed. »

 

Sarah red a story to her daughter beofre putting her to bed and sat next to her sister on the couch.

« Kira is awesome you know » said Cosima.

« Yeah... I don't know how she can be so smart when I'm the mother » sighed her sister.

« Don't say that... »

« Cos', she is so like you ! »

« No, she has a little bit of all of us, and I like this idea !You raise her well, you should be proud of it »

Cosima saw real emotion in her sister's eyes. Which was rare.

« Thank you. She's right, you know. You are super smart, you could do so much more than waitress »

« Sarah, you know why... »

« We need to fix that, we will find a way, maybe I could rob a bank or some shite »

« Yeah, cool^^ »

They laughed together, Sarah was glad to have Cosima as a sister. She was sensible and simple, no need to worry with her, they were feeling each other emotions without talking.

« Did you do your music ? »

« No, I have to. But I was with Kira »

« Well, now you can, Fe is not coming home until tomorrow. I'm tired, I will sleep with Kira. »

« Okay, I'm on it. Goodnight. »

 

When she put her headphones on and try to relax, she thought about her conversation with Sarah. Delphine will probably be at the bar on friday, and she wanted to do a sort of an hommage track for her, like a wink. It would be... a trance beat, with some samples of scientist speech on it. She wanted to the blonde dance once again, slowly, floating and moving with the catchy beat. Her pale skin would reflect in the dark club... The inspiration was rising again she went into her creative mode to compose the new track.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

 

Friday, 1pm

 

« Cosima, someone's asking for you ! » yelled Jules from the counter.

The brunette was preparing the stock of food at the back of the storeroom when Jules called her.

« What's up ? » she asked distractly, not raising her head from her order book.

Jules approached her and raised her chin for her to look at the girl.

« Shit... » whispered Cosima when her eyes laid on Delphine.

« Hello^^ » the blonde gave her the best smile.

Cosima felt her legs become weak and her heart speed.

« Hey, I'm sorry I didn't... expect to see you »

« Yes, sorry I thought I'd come by to ask if you were Djing tonight »

« Really? Hum, yeah, I am. Are you coming ? »

« Well, yes » she ran her hand through her hair « I mean if you don't mind... »

« No, no, no ! Come, please ! » the brunette waved her hands in the air.

They stand at each other for few seconds, both smiling.

« Okay, then I'll see you later. Ciao ! »

« Ciao » Cosima couldn't stop smiling even when the blonde has disappeared.

« Okay, tell me what just happened. Are you dating this gorgeous smocking hot french woman ?! » she asked Jules with wide eyes.

« No^^ But she is, isn't she ? » smirked Cosima.

« No shit, cos' !! Damn, what was that ?! »

« Dunno, flirt. From my part, at least. »

« Jeez, you gotta date her. She's so hot ! »

The brunette laughed while her friend was talking nonesens for 10 minutes long. She had come to ask her, she wanted to come. It was good, really good... Shit, Shay was supposed to come too... How was she gonna deal with the two of them... ?

 

 

 

10.50pm, _Downtown_

 

« You invited the two of them ? The same night ? You're fucked up Cos'... »

 

« Yeah, I know, thanks Sarah. »

« Cosima ? »

She looked behind her, Shay was standing there without an hat this time.

« Hey Shay, you came ! » she smiled. « How are you ? »

« Good ! »

« Huh, this is my sister, Sarah »

« Nice to meet you » smiled cutely Shay.

« Same » said Sarah without really caring.

Cosima felt a little embarrassed and stressed out.

« Hum, how about we take a drink and go up here ? »

« Yeah, sure »

« Cool, come ! »

The dreadlocks girl took them two beers before leading Shay to the plateform, behind her decks.

« Here it is »

« You know how to use all these buttons ? »

« Hm, yeah^^ »

« Wow, it seems scary, like driving a plane ! »

Cosima laughed, Shay was really cute, very girly.

« I'll show you later if you want »

« Okay » she smiled. « I'm happy to be here »

« Good^^ I need to go speak to the guy over there, can you wait here ? »

« Sure »

« Okay. I'll be back in a minute »

She climbed down the stairs and warned her collegue that she was going to start her set. Suddenly she felt like all her body was electrified, shivers all over. An hand was on her arm.

« Cosima, c'est moi. (it's me) »

Delphine was standing behind her, in blue skinny jean and black blouse. High heels...

« ... »

« Excuse me, I just wanted to say hi » apologized the woman with a cute puppy face.

« No, no it's fine. You look... amazing... »

Even with the sifted lights she saw the blonde blushing.

« Do you want me to get you a drink ? »

« No, no, don't bother, I will order it » she smiled.

« Okay. Thank you for coming. I'm gonna start. »

« D'accord » (okay)

« Will you dance ? » she didn't add _for me_ , it was too obvious.

« Sure, I came for that^^ »

Cosima smiled widly and walked away toward the plateform again.

Shay was waiting for her and suddenly she felt guilty because she just wanted Delphine to be here.

« Okay, let's go ! You can stay here or go dance, as you wish^^ »

She put her headphones on.

« Hi everyone ! Tonight I want to see everyone dance, have fun ! »

She sweeped glance to the ground and quickly saw Delphine looking at her and smile. Damn... that was a rad night !

The track began with a sizzling sample of a speech about evolutionary development, with the slow beat coming behind. People began to move and Cosima couldn't keep her eyes off Delphine. She had made this track for her and the woman was lionizing it. Delphine raised her head and they eyes met, felt like the time had frozed. Cosima raised her arms like to say « so ? », and the blonde formed « beautiful » slowly with her lips. The brunette smiled with all her teeth, mission accomplished !

She had totally forgot Shay, standing next to her.

« Are you okay ? » she asked at her ear.

« Yeah, it's really good. You're talented » said Shay back at her ear « and hot ».

Cosima smiled, Shay was direct, which was a pleasant thing.

« I can say the same » she grinned.

They stood together during the all set, Shay dancing next to her, certainly a little tipsy. When she finally took off her headphones, she hugged Shay and they decided to head back downstairs.

« I'll be at the bar » said Shay.

« 'kay »

Cosima looked around to see Delphine but she didn't find her. Maybe she had come back home... A little disappointed, she went to the toilets. When she opened the door, she bumped into someone violently. This electricity again...

« Oh pardon ! » (sorry)

« Oh god, Delphine. Excuse me » she said backing off roughly.

« No, it's okay »

« Did I hurt you ? » she asked spontanously touching the woman's shoulder.

It was the first time she was iniating a contact with her and it had felt really natural, instinctive.

« No, Cosima, ce n'est rien (it's nothing) » giggled Delphine, amused by her concern.

The brunette made a violent effort to remove her hand off the woman.

« I was looking for you »

« Yes ? Here I am^^ » she giggled again, what a sharp accent.

Cosima was too busy looking at her eyes to say something.

« I really... loved your music » smiled Delphine.

« Yeah ? I'm glad, I made it yesterday so... »

« It was so much better than things we have on radio^^ I'm admiring you can create that in such a short time. Must be complicated, all this _things_ to do in live... »

« No, not so much. Really. I could show you one night if you want... I mean you're interested but I would if you're not... »

« I would love that, Cosima »

Her own name in her mouth was a delight. She had this unique way of pronoucing it, sharp but full of wetness. She couldn't help but smile when she was hearing it.

« Rad... Is Henry with you ? »

« Oh non, he is at home. He is not really the party type... »

« Are you ? » asked Cosima, narrowing her eyebrows.

« I think so^^ » she whispered like if it was a secret.

She was crazy cute.

« Can I offer you a drink ? » proposed Cosima.

« Oh, hum maybe I should go home... »

« … Okay » she said opening the door of the restroom.

« You know what ? Let's do this, offer me a drink ! »

« Your wish is my command » grinned the brunette with a flirtatious voice.

They headed to the bar and Cosima tok two beers from behind the counter.

« And you ? Do you have anyone in your life ? »

« Hum... no. But, see this girl over there » she said pointing Shay in the corner of the counter.

« Yes ? »

« I think she wants to be a someone in my life » she smirked.

« Oh, you date girls ? » blushed Delphine.

« Oh yeah » she said with no emotion. « But that doesn't make any difference, does it ? »

« Non, non ! I just didn't know, she seemed nice though » she smiled.

« Yeah, she is... » she sighed.

« You don't seem so sure » smiled Delphine before drinking a sip.

The lips on the neck of the bottle were licking the rest of the liquid, and the american couldn't take her eyes off them.

« No, it's just that I don't know yet »

She noticed that Shay had finish talking with her friend and was coming over.

« Hey^^ » said the girl with a low tone.

« Hey ! Hm Shay this is Delphine, Delphine, Shay »

« Hello, nice to meet you » smiled the french woman.

« Hello^^ »

Was Shay always in a good mood ? She was constantly smiling.

« I... have to go, I work tomorrow » said Shay pouting.

« Seriously ? Oh okay, thank you for coming, it was nice » said Cosima.

Shay leaned slowly and kissed the brunette with a light touch.

« Yes, very nice... Call me » she whispered before leaving.

Cosima didn't expect that at all and she felt really embarrassed that it was happening in front of Delphine.

« Sorry for that... »

« No, it's fine. Now you know^^ »

« Yeah, whatever... » sighed the american, looking at her beer again.

« Oh je vois (I see), you're the player type^^ »

« What ? No ! Why do you think that ? »

« I don't know » she laughed « I can see you kissing several girls and do your _whatever_ face^^ »

« Bullshit ! And I just did it with Shay tonight. Otherwhise, I'd have to kiss you to check your theory » she grinned.

« Pff you're so cheeky ! And you wouldn't dare... » she teased.

« Oh yeah ? Why ? »

« Because I'm french, we're the best kisser. After that, all the others would taste bland... » she smirked.

« Sounds final » laughed Cosima.

She was trying to cool off, all the sudden she was talking about kisses with the blonde, and she had really really hard time not looking at her lips.

« Anyway, I have to go home too, so much work is waiting for me... »

« Sure... » nodded Cosima.

« Are you working at the café this week ? »

« Yeah, like Monday, wednesday, thursday and friday »

« Good, the I will see you there » she smiled before kissing the girl on both cheeks, near the corner of her lips.

« Bye, Cosima »

The brunette closed her eyes, she was still feeling Delphine's lips on her cheeks, soft and wet... Even just the talking with her was amazing and natural, like they were friends forever. She had to write another letter... She needed to know her better, talk to her, see her another time... And another...

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Cosima was at her desk in her flat, with a beer and a brand new joint. All set for writting this letter, to be able to « post » it on monday. She switched on her ipod station and let the music changes the ambiance and cool her off.

 

_Dear Delphine,_

 

_Carl Sagan said « Somewhere, something incredible is waiting to be known. » I could have said that though..._

_Did you already witness the irrational emotion of love, embroiled with desire, lust and pain ? This is so intense, it's almost unbearable... I can't think of something more tempting to live than this experience..._

_We should expect more of life than just let a mark on earth... Science is everything, living to discover is an exciting mission but... sometimes it's jsut about living, drink and find sometone to pass the day with. Can such a paradox exist... ?_

_Do you wake up everyday already knowing what your day is gonna look like ? Because I don't... Every morning is like a blank page, this is a way to maintain the illusion that nothing is written._

_I wish you could be on this blank page everyday, just standing there, ready to laugh and drink with me._

_I think you're waiting to be known._

 

_Belauensis._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

 

Delphine was never late to work, it was in her education. Teaching was something she loved, even though sometimes she was dreaming about being in a lab again.

This morning it had been a challenge to wake up, she had worked late last night to compensate for the friday night at the bar.

She parked her car in her usual spot and walked toward the university. Henry was still asleep when she had left the appartment this morning, and she didn't bother because she wasn't in the mood for talking to him. The fuzz of the students in the hallways brought her good mood back a little.

« Hey Delphine ! How are you ? » asked an old blonde woman.

« Hey Dorry, fine ! » she smiled politely.

The teacher's room was empty, most of them started at 8am when she only started at 9.45am on monday.

She had to check in her locker, students often dropped their homeworks there. When she opened it, her heart skipped at the sight of the enveloppe. The same writting on it, _Dr Cormier_. To be honest, she had hoped for another letter, but since it had come out of nowhere, she didn't know what to expect.

Her hand was shaking when she felt the paper between her fingers. It seemed thin, a shame because she so wished for a long letter. She checked the room to be sure no one had came in, and sat in a chair, nevous.

Her eyes slowly began to run on the words, with an hungry curiosity and exquisite fear of what they would reveal.

She loved the writting by the way, looked like old manuscript in the old books. Unconsciously she frowned, smiled and sighed at the lecture of the content. It was short but intense, her eyes stopped at the signature at the end.  _Belauensis_ . She couldn't get the meaning of that...

« Delphine ? Did you see Robert. »

She gasped at the masculine voice, it had violently pulled her out of her reflection.

« What ? Hm... no »

« Okay » he said leaving the room.

Delphine breathed heavy, like she had been caught doing something forbidden. She smiled, aware of her own ridiculous behavior, seemed like she was 15.

Suddenly, she felt the urge of telling Cosima about this new letter. Why ? Because she had mentionned the first one and because she wanted to... talk to her. For no particular reason.

But for now it wa time to go teach some sciencen, and after that, for sure she would go to the coffee shop. See Cosima. Bonus, the american was working alone today.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Cosima was dead bored this morning, no one was coming at the coffee and she had trouble staying awake. To remainded busy, she had brought her favorite edition of Darwin's book ans was re reading it for the 30 th time. Plus, she was really starving...

« Bonjour, Cosima »

She instantly stopped her reading and tried to ignore that her pulse was racing.

The blonde was closing the door and walking toward her ? She was gorgeous again, obviously...

« Delphine ? Hi ! » she smiled with all her mouth.

« Hey, not so busy today ? » she asked, sitting in front of the american, on a stool.

« Pff no... Bored as a monday »

« Well, lucky me. Because I wanted to offer you lunch... »

« Dude ? Are you for real ?! »

« Yes, why?^^ » giggled Delphine to see her over excited.

« I'm starving ! I could kill for some hamburger !! »

« Well, don't kill me and let's eat^^ »

« Holy watershed, you're the perfect woman ! » she grinned.

Delphine chuckled and felt weird when she noticed that her cheeks were burning hot.

« Oookay so, hamburger for me, and you?s »

« Same »

« Be right back ! » said Cosima, dancing her way to the kitchen.

She gave the order to the cook and quickly returned to the french woman.

« So, how are you today ? »

« Oh good, actually ! I... found another letter this morning... » she said with an excited sparkle in her eyes.

Cosima pretented to look for something under the counter to hide her trouble.

« Really ? A new one ? And ? »

« And... I don't know, it's like... surprising. »

« Yeah ? How so ? »

Surprising ? Sounds positive, right ?

« I wasn't expecting such... maturity, you know ? I thought it was one of my student but being at university everyday and correcting their works, I can tell it's too thoughtful to be one. »

« I see... And what about the teachers ? »

« Oh mon dieu... I hope not ! They're all old and ugly... »

Cosima laughed hard.

« Because you expect the writer to be young and beautiful?^^ »

« Well, I still can hope so » blushed Delphine.

« But... How does it make you feel, when you read it ? »

« Oh... i get stressed out this morning, my hands were shaking and the words were beautiful, true... but I must confessed I'm frustrated because it's only one way. »

« What do you mean ? » asked the brunette, playing nervously with a paper towel.

« It's selfish you know, he writes me what he wants and I just must wait until he wants it again. And I can't reply... »

Cosima wanted to wipe this sad look off the french girl's face. Selfish... it was.

« I'm sorry Delphine »

« Sorry for what?^^ »

Cosima was trying to say something nice when the cook yelled her name from across the kitchen.

« Ugh, this is our food ! Be right back ! »

She saw a huge smile on Delphine's face when she came back with the two hamburgers fries.

« Here you go miss »

« Wow, thank you ! Bon appétit »

« Yeah, bon appétit » tried Cosima which obviously made Delphine laugh. « Did you tell Henry about the letters ? »

« Non, he wouldn't understand » she pouted.

« Understand what ? » asked the brunette eating a frie.

« That it's beautiful, that I like receiving it... He's not the romantic and mysterious type of guy, tu vois (you see). »

« Hm... seems like you don't got that much in common » thought Cosima out loud.

« That's what I'm telling myself too much lately... » sighed the blonde. « You know sometimes you're with someone but you slowly understand that it's only about comfort. »

« … Actually I don't. Well, I do but I don't do that. Being with someone is so far from just comfort... What's the point of looking at the other and begin to feel annoyed or like... foiled ? Maybe this kind of relationship is bearable when you're old, after years of marriage. You're far too pretty and young to be in this sort of... affiliation. »

Delphine had look at her during her all speech without eating. She finally smiled kindly.

« You are the passionate type, c'est ça ? »

« Do you think ? Is that the impression, huh ? » she smirked.

« Yes, it's the impression^^ Well, Cosima, not everyone is lucky enougb to have someone passionate in his life »

« Bullshit... »

Delphine giggled and took a bite of her burger.

« Anyway, how is it going with Shay ? »

« Shay ? » frowned Cosima.

« Yes, Shay. The girl who kissed you at the bar. Don't tell me you don't remember^^ »

« No, no, I do of course. Hm, I don't know what to say... »

« Something like we hanged out or she's super nice »

Cosima laughed, barely strangled with a frie.

« Super nice ? You're so cute^^ »

« Shut up ! That's okay if you don't want to tell me »

« It's not that, there is just not so much to say »

« Suddenly you don't seem so passionate anymore... »

« Yeah ? Well I'm passionate when there is passion, Delphine » whispered the brunette like a secret.

Their discussion somehow felt like a verbal battle, and Cosima could feel her body tense, and she was enjoying it.

« How is your burger ? » she asked to the blonde.

« Délicieux (delicious) ! And yours ? »

« Surprisingly délicieux too, must be the secret ingredient »

« Really ? What is it ? »

« You » grinned Cosima.

Delphine giggled before finishing her fries. It was pleasant to get compliments, and unsual.

They ate the rest of their burgers in silent, sometimes smilingwhen their eyes were meeting. Cosima cleaned the plates while Delphine took her wallet out of her purse.

« This is making me uncomfortable, Delphine »

« Why ? »

« I don't know, I should do it... »

« You did last time, it's my pleasure so... »

« Still » frowned the brunette taking the 50$ bill.

« Tu es têtue, hein ? » chuckled the blonde.

« What did you say, genius ? » she asked giving her money.

« I said » said Delphine with an husky voice, touching Cosima's hand to get the change, « you are very stubborn »

« Oh, who thought « stubborn » was so sexy in french... » she shivered at their touch.

« Cosima ? If you're so uncomfortable with this, maybe you could take me out sometimes... »

« … Really ? Good, I can totes do that ! It's a date, mademoiselle ! »

The american chewed her upper lip, she had say « date » and maybe Delphine would twitch.

« Très bien, then here » she said writting her number on the meal bill, « so you can take me on that date » she smiled with teasing eyes.

« All right » smirked Cosima.

The blonde was on her way out when the american called her back.

« Oh and Dephine ? »

« Oui ? » she asked, turning to Cosima, her blonde curls floating around her face.

« That's the point. You should stop speaking in french. »

« Really ? Why ? » frowned the blonde.

« It's far two sexy for me... » sighed Cosima with a smirk.

« Oh... then you should ask Shay to learn it » she grinned. « Au revoir »

Cosima stood at her counter like a dumbass, a large smile on her face. This, was passion.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

 

« Remind me why have I agreed to do this ? »

« Because we are a family, Fe. This is nice. What ? Do you have to bang someone tonight ? » taunted Sarah.

« Shut up ! Why don't we do that at your place ?

« Because I have a reputation, wimp ! Stop watering and party ! »

 

All of the sisters were here at Felix's flat. It was wednesday's night and they had decided to hang out together. Helena was already dancing in the middle of the room on music and Alison was talking to Cosima.

« So she likes your prose »

« Apparently » said Cosima, lighting her joint.

« And she gave you her number to spend time with her ? »

« Yep ! » said Cosima spitting the smoke with a dumb face.

« Well... I have to say I'm impressed. Never thought she'd go that far. »

« Hm, it's not done, but write it down Hendrix, girls usually like me » she laughed. « But I'm not confident, she just thinks it's a dude so... »

« It's understandable you know. But don't give up, take her out, do something nice, elegant. But don't be a jerk with Shay, or Delphine, okay ? »

« Okay mom »

« And soon we'll have to talk about you going to university »

« What ? » frowned the brunette. « What about ? »

« Oh, it's Sarah, right ? Don't listen to... »

« Cosima ! She's right. You have to go, you have to study. You are too smart to sell coffee, okay ? »

« Everytime we discuss that , I only remember I can't afford it so, let's stop »

« I can sell more stuff, it's going well and Sarah knows some... wankers who could be future clients. And Helena could help me sell... »

« No ! Ali, listen. I don't want any of you to do deep shit just for school, okay. So, stop worrying about it. »

 

Cosima was still smoking weed when her phone buzzed.

 

_Shay- Hey, what are you doing tonight ?_

_Cosima- Hi, having some sort of family time, I guess._

_Shay- Good. I was thinking about you:)_

_Cosima- Really ? Good thoughts ?_

_Shay- Yes, really good !_

_Cosima- I'm glad. What do you think about me coming at your place after that._

What... ? After all Delphine was with her guy, and she missed sex so...

_Shay- I love this idea. I'll send you the address._

_Cosima- See you later._

 

She also had Delphine's number in her phone now. But she didn't want to rush on her, to look desperate. She had to think about the date, where she will take her, and to do what. But she was too high to figure this out now.

« Where is blondie ? » asked Helena falling on her sister.

« Which one meathead ? » smiled Cosima.

« The one with the face of an angel... »

« Delphine. I dunno dude. Why ? »

« She's pretty »

« I know, trust me... » sighed Cosima looking at the ceilling.

« You will get her, you're pretty too » whispered Helena falling asleep.

Cosima smiled, it was nice to have a family.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

« Hey » she smiled leaning on the doorframe.

« Hey, come in » smiled cutely Shay.

Her appartment was nice, really luminous and cosy. It was really her, thought the brunette.

« How was the family thing ? » asked the blonde before being pulled against the wall.

Cosima kissed her with hunger, bitting her lip a little, she was still high and drunk.

« Can we talk after ? » she asked, lifting the blonde shirt above her head.

« Okay » panted Shay, already shivering.

Cosima was too drunk to reason with herself, it wasn't okay to come late like that and take advantage of her... And the worse ? She was intoxicated enough to see Delphine instead of Shay in front of her now...

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

 

« All right, we're done for today. Don't forget that next time, there will be a test. Have a good day ! »

Delphine gathered her stuff while all the students were quickly running out of the room. Her phone buzzed and she jumped on it.

 

_« Morning sunshine. So how about this date I owe you ? Are you available tonight ? »_

 

Cosima... she felt a swirl in her stomach.

 

_Delphine- Bonjour ! Yes, I am._

_Cosima- Cool, great. Then meet me at coffee at 10pm ?_

_Delphine- 10pm it is. A ce soir^^_

_Cosima- What did I tell you about the french..._

 

Delphine giggled alone at her desk. She had a date, and she was longing to be tonight.

 

Cosima had an hard time waiting for the end of her shift and the close of the store. When she switched off the lights, she saw Delphine waiting outside.

« Evening, beautiful. How are you ? »

« Good. Aren't you tired after your shift ? We could do it another time if you want... »

« No, impossible ! And you already said yes so now you're trapped^^ » she grinned.

Cosima closed the iron gate of the store and looked more closely at Delphine.

« Man... Did your guy already saw you in those jeans ?! » asked Cosima, admiring the blonde's body.

« What ? I suppose, it's not you so... Why ? »

« For nothing » smirked the american. « Let's go ! »

« Go where ? »

« Follow me »

They walked toward the main street next to each other. The neighborhood was quiet, they could hear the sound of the tree leaves.

« So, how was your week so far ? » asked Cosima.

« … Plain. Nothing happened »

« You seriously need some distraction in your life^^ »

« Isn't it why you're here » laughed Delphine.

« Oh, okay. I like that. I'll be your distraction » said Cosima, cocky.

 

 

They arrived at « Bobby's bar » and Cosima handed the door for the blonde.

« First, we need a drink ! » she smiled following Delphine.

They sat at the counter and quickly a tattooed blonde girl came to them.

« Hey Cos', and... gorgeous girl » said Bobby staring at the Delphine.

« Yo Bobby, and this is Delphine »

The french blushed and waved the bartender.

« Two beers dude ! » she looked back at the french « It's my favourite bar, I figured you should try it »

« Fine, I like it already »

« Wait 'till you taste the beer^^ »

Booby served their drinks and winked at Cosima.

« So, how was your week ? Did you see Shay ? » asked Delphine with a soft voice. Her head was resting in the palm oh her hand.

« Uh, yes »

« And ? » asked the french, drinking a sip.

« We had sex » shrugged Cosima.

The blonde girl gasped and almost chocked with the the liquid.

« You're okay ? » worried the american.

« … Yes. » she cought. « And, how was it ? »

« How was what ? » frowned Cosima.

« … The sex. » said Delphine looking right into the girl's eyes.

Cosima felt an hot wave coming through her body. This word in her mouth was killing her.

« Hum, what do you want to know ? How I did it ? How she moaned ? » grinned Cosima.

Actually she didn't understand what Delphine wanted to know.

« Non ! » The french was crazy blushing, Cosima was really direct sometimes. « I was wondering if... you had enjoy it. If it had made you happy »

« … I don't know » pouted the american. « Delphine, you look upset »

« What ? No, not at all »

« What is it like with the Henry dude ? » asked the brunette seriously, leaning on the counter.

« The sex ? »

« Stop saying sex... And yes »

« … Normal » said Delphine looking away.

« Normal ? What does that even mean?^^ »

« Normal you know, nothing much to say... » pouted the french, embarrassed.

« Wow, that makes me sad » sighed Cosima.

« Oh because sex with girls is always so good, right ? »

« I didn't say that. Well, yeah it's true but that's not the point^^ This Henry guy, he doesn't seem to... treat you the way you deserve... »

Delphine looked at her friend for a second, and drank again.

« Très bien. So what do I deserve ? » she asked at the girl's ear.

The american froze, it was way too dangerous.

« Oh no, don't get me started on this... »

« Come on tell me. Do you have to ask you in french ? »

« Don't you dare^^ »

« So ? »

« You deserve... another beer ! » laughed the brunette.

« Cosima ! You're such a brat ! Have some guts, putain ! »

« Wow, is that an insult ? 'Coz it's fucking hot ! Listen, spend this date with me and I'll tell you »

« Pff... fine » pouted the french girl.

« Come on ! » said Cosima, leaving some money on the counter. 

 

They left the bar and the american held a taxi to go to the next place. Two girls were a little drunk which made the ambiance cooler.

Ten minutes later they were at the top of an hill. A little group of people was already there. Cosima paid the driver and took Delphine by the hand to take her to a quiet spot on the grass.

« Okay, lie down with me » said Cosima as she did so.

« What are we doing here ? » asked the blonde near the american's ear.

« Tonight is the most bright night of the year to see stars we don't usually see. I thought you could like it. »

 

They looked at the sky in silent, the night was really sweet. Delphine had always a big interest for the stars, she had the habit of watching them from her bedroom window when she was little. It was one of the most beautiful thing she had never seen. She felt peaceful, excited and had this strange feeling of being exactly where she should be. They was so much more stars than usual...

« This is amazing » she whispered.

« Yeah, I think I even shiver... » chuckled Cosima.

The blonde smiled, this girl was really feeling things in a different way than others.

« I'm sorry I didn't take you to the restaurant or the movies, but I thought it would be... peculiar you know. You deserve something different. And we had more time for talking »

« This is perfect, Cosima. Thank you, I needed that. »

« My pleasure »

They stood there for an hour, and Cosima offered Delphine a taxi ride home. She didn't want to be away from this woman but it was late.

When they finally made it to Delphine's front door, they felt a little awkward.

« Okay then, I hope you didn't get too bored... »

« I told you it was perfect » she smiled.

Cosima nodded, nervous.

« So, I guess I have to honor my promise now... Okay. Don't take this the wrong way, right ? I think you deserve someone who wakes up every morning and smiles just realizing how lucky he is... Someone who looks at your ass and makes you late for work because he can't think about something else than fuck you all day... Someone you can speak for hours with and you don't get tired of it. See what I mean, you're too hot and too young to be chained at home, sad and unaware of your beauty. »

She stopped talking and shyly looked at Delphine's eyes, fearing to see anger in them. But the blonde had tears in it instead.

« Shit, did I make you cry ? » panicked Cosima, gently caressing the french's cheek to wipe the tears off.

The french woman looked so lost and sad, she put her hand on Cosima's.

« I should go inside » whispered Delphine.

« Sure » said Cosima, stepping back. « Hzve a good night, Delphine »

 

Cosima was walking her way home and she was didn't know between smiling and feeling sad. A few more seconds and she would have kissed the french girl... It was a shitty situation, but it had been like the best night of her life. Anyway, she was into this girl so much, it was shitty already...

She guessed she just had to wait and see.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this, if you feel so, tell me what you think, I will be happy to have feedback :)

_Cosima- If you're free tomorrow night, it's my last set of the month, so..._

 

« You sent her this ? » asked Felix watching the phone screen in a puzzled way.

« Yeah, why ? » shrugged Cosima.

« It's a bit _whatever_ pillock... I'm just saying, don't be surprised if she doesn't show up »

« Shit, I just didn't know what to say after yesterday... Anyway, I have to go up there »

« Yeah, and be good, I have to dance tonight » said Felix, putting his hands on his hips like a diva.

 

\---------------------------------

 

The brunette claimed the stairs with a beer in her hand. She was disappointed by Delphine's no show but Felix was right, maybe it was her mistake. Tonight's set was electro/DnB, she had made the tracks the night so it was reflecting her current mood. Agitated.

The bar was full on this friday, so Cosima was Djing earlier, to keep the customers busy and make them wanna drink. She really liked this space on the plateform, she could see everything and have the furtive impression of flying.

She began the set with a cool track, to let people know it has started. The crowd looked at her and slowly came below her to dance. She never had complies about her music, on the contrary she was gaining more fans day by day.

When she checked out the crowd to see if it was moving good, she saw the blonde woman standing at the counter, looking at her. She briefly waved her and make a sign for Delphine to come. The french didn't seem to understand the arms floating in the air, so Cosima took her phone and typed a text.

 

_Cosima- Come join me._

 

Delphine red the text and seemed embarrassed, but the smile of the american convinced her very quickly. While she was getting across the crowd, Cosima looked at her. She was wearing dark blue high waist jeans and a white blouse tucked in it. She loved this style on the french, it was revealing her perfect ass and her black bra. She claimed the stairs with a smile and came next to Cosima. The american was still mixing but there wasn't much to do so she took time to speak to Delphine, pulling one ear off.

« Hey, you came » she smiled.

« Yes, why wouldn't I ? »

« Well, you didn't text me back so... »

« Oh oui, sorry I had a ton of work to do... »

« It's okay^^ »

The music was loud, they were practicly talking at each other ears to be heard.

« You look amazing ! Like a goddess... »

« I don't think goddess wore jeans, Cosima^^ »

« Shame... » smirked the american.

Delphine laughed, relieved that there wasn't bad tension between them.

« So, that's where the magic happens ? » asked the blonde showing the deck and computer.

« I wouldn't say that, but yeah. Nice view, right ? »

« Oui » she smiled.

« Are you gonna dance ? »

« I don't know... I'm good here »

Cosima grinned and drank a sip of beer.

« Oh you didn't take one ? » asked the brunette showing her bottle.

« Hm, I forgot, I saw you and... »

« You saw me and you forgot everything, right ? » she smirked again.

« Non, I mean... » blushed Delphine.

« It's fine, you can drink mine, I mean, if you're not like, disgusted or whatever. »

« Non, non, it's fine » she said taking the bottle off Cosima's hand.

The brunette watched her as she put her lips on the bottleneck, it was definetly an indirect kiss.

« Hold on » said Cosima.

It was about time to drop the bass, best moment for the american girl. The crowd screamed, feeling and waiting for it. They all jumped together when the speakers vibrated. Cosima couldn't help but shake her body on the music and she noticed that Delphine was doing it too. She was so sexy, moving her hips on the rythm, eyes closed, hands in her hair. The track was doing it fine on her own so the american wame next to the blonde to dance with her. Delphine felt the brunette's presence and smiled, getting close to her. Their bodies were matching perfectly even if Cosima was shorter. Delphine was amazed by Cosima's gestures, like she was flying, so elegant in the air, so graceful. She had never seen somebody move like that...

A boy stopped by and gave them two beers with a thumbs up, apparently he was enjoying the show. Delphine drank it almost one-shot, she was really thirsty. She hadn't eat all day so she was already feeling drank...

Cosima had get back to her decks and was playing with the crowd. The blonde watched her for 30 minutes, drinking the brunette's beer without even notice. She was feeling so good here, the music, alcohol, people... So much life in here !

Finally Cosima ended her set and thanked the public with a huge smile on her face. She closed her pc and joined the blonde leaned against the rail.

« What's up » she asked.

« It was really good, you're really good at this »

« Thank you^^ And you're really hot in those jeans... » she sighed looking at it.

Her eyes stopped at the blouse, wait... Was she wearing black lingerie ?!

« Stop saying that... » begged Delphine with a weak voice.

« Oh okay. Did I upset you yesterday ? Because you left so quickly... »

« Oh mon dieu, non. I was just... It was... »

Cosima looked at her mouth, her lips. They were moving fast, forming french words...

« Cosima ? »

« Hm ? » she said, not moving.

« Stop looking at my lips, please »

« Sorry » she whispered. Suddenly she grabbed Delphine's hand and their fingers tangled together. They both felt an explosion inside, it was soft and burning at the same time. Cosima felt like waves crashing in her inside, her fingers were numb.

« I drank too much » she whispered at Delphine's ear, « I won't be able to contain myself with you, Delphine... »

The french woman wasn't saying anything, looking at their fingers.

« I don't want to lose you, Delphine, so tell me what you want... »

« I don't know... c'est n'importe quoi, je ne sais plus... (it's fucked up, I don't know anymore)

« Delphine » she said, cupping her cheeks, « tell me in english. What's wrong ? » frowned Cosima.

« I-I am lost... »

« Okay, listen, it's okay. I'm your friend, Delphine. Don't worry okay ? »

The blonde nodded, breathing slowly to caml herself. She was going to say something when Cosima dropped her fingers and stepped back.

« Shay ?! What are you doing here ? » she asked, eyes wide open.

The cute blonde was coming with a smile.

« Hey, I know it's late but I thought I could say hi after work »

« Oh okay, hi then^^ » smirked the brunette, hugging her.

Delphine looked away, she felt the anger growing but she acted like she didn't care.

« Hi Delphine ! » smiled Shay again.

« Hi, Shay... »

« Are you okay ? » asked the little blonde to the DJ before kissing her.

« Huh, yeah, obvs » frowned Cosima, embarrassed.

The french woman didn't want to stay and see them cuddle like this.

« I'm gonna go » she said to Cosima. « Have fun, bye »

She quickly walked to the stairs but the american caught her by the arm.

« Delphine ! Stay, we could drink another beer... »

« I don't think so, I still have work to do » said the french looking downstairs.

« Wait, Delphine. Look at me »

The blonde did so, unwillingly.

« What ? »

« Are you okay ? » frowned Cosima, worried.

« Oui, I'm fine. I have to go. Bye ! »

She ran away from the american, the crowd and the bar. She was really furious about Shay, herself and about Cosima. And she was drunk...

She took a cab and crashed on the sofa, too exhausted to deal with the man in her bed.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Cosima had slept with Shay after the party but all she had think about was Delphine. Why did she run away like that ? They were so close 30 seconds before... She had texted the blonde but nothing back. It was driving her crazy, or maybe women were too complicated for her.

Shay was nice and the sex was good but... Well it wasn't passion. But passion wasn't in her life right now so...

It was Monday today, and she was hoping that Delphine would stop by. She wasn't in a good mood this morning, she was fed up with the waitress job and really needed to smoke pot. The week has been plain, she had hang out with Helena and Kira at the aquarium, which was nice but she was daydreaming the entire time.

Delphine wasn't even gay, she was dating someone and was not into the brunette so... Why was she even thinking about it. Like always, nobody was coming, nobody was coming to the coffee shop, she was really bored.

\-------------------------------------

 

It was nearly 4pm when she decided to text Delphine again.

 

_Cosima- Delphine, talk to me. If you don't I quit my job, seriously. And you know, I need money...^^_

 

30 seconds later, her phone buzzed. Cosima smiled and looked at the text.

_Delphine- That's blackmail, tu sais ?_

 

_Cosima- I know, I will make it up to you. I miss you. How are you ?_

 

_Delphine- I miss you too. I've been better. And you ?_

 

_Cosima- Same here. Will you come today ?_

 

_Delphine- I don't think so, I have a lecture._

 

_Cosima- Oh okay... Sarah and Fe and I are going out tomorrow, come !_

 

_Delphine- Why ?_

 

_Cosima- Why what ?_

 

_Delphine- Why do you want me to come ?_

 

_Cosima- I told you I miss you. I want to talk with you._

 

_Delphine- Fine._

 

_Cosima- Great !_

 

The brunette was smiling like an idiot, the blonde was coming. She was in a great mood again.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

« Bloody Christ, Cos', stop moving ! » sighed Sarah.

« Yeah yeah... »

The brunette was waiting in front of the bar for Delphine to arrive.

« Go inside, I'll wait for her » said Cosima waving her hands in the air, showing the outside area.

Felix and her sister laughed, opening the door. Cosima looked at her phone, checking the time for the 5th time. She was nervous as hell, like a fucking teenager.

« Cosima ? »

The american jumped, she was too focus to see the blonde's arrival.

« You came... » said Cosima.

« Yes, you asked me, remember?^^ »

« I know, yeah, but... »

« I'm here »

« Are you okay ? »

« Yes, a bit tired but okay »

« Come inside and joined Sarah and Felix, already drinking their second beer.

 

Delphine was sat next to Felix and Cosima. She could feel the smell of the brunette from here, she loved it. When she had seen her in front of the bar, every angry thoughts had disapear. She couldn't be mad at Cosima for too long, she had missed her too, four days without seeing her had been really hard.

« Here is your beer » smiled the brunette.

« Merci »

She was still feeling tensed, since they had been physically close on Friday. Delphine was still feeling Cosima's touch, like a permanent memory of electricity.

« So Delphine, are you like a secret scientist ? Working on cancer or some shit ? » asked Felix.

« Oh no, I'm a teacher at university » she blushed, embarrassed to admit that her job wasn't as cool as they thought.

« Do you like it ? »

« Well yes, athought I miss my lab sometimes... » nodded the french, thinking of the good times she had in it.

« Are you supposed to be a genius ? » frowned Sarah, like she was interrogating the blonde.

« Yes, she is » nodded Cosima with a proud and protective glance at Delphine.

« Well, you are too, geek monkey » shrugged her sister.

Delphine frowned, what did she mean by that ? Because she didn't know anything about the brunette apart from her two jobs.

« Shut up ! Fe, who was this guy with you on Friday ? »

« Oh, Ramon, Ali's drug dealer, yeah... » smiled the boy.

« And ? » encouraged her sister.

« Your sister takes drugs ?! » asked Delphine, eyes wide open.

« Well, not really » answered Felix. « And nothing, he was nice, that's all »

« Oh quit the shite, you shagged him, didn't ya ? »

« Sarah ! Maybe we could talk about those marks on your back, yeah ? » retorted her brother with a smirk.

Delphine looked at them fighting, they were really entertaining those two.

« Are you alright ? » asked Cosima in her ear.

« Oui »

« It's good to see you » the brunette smiled.

The blonde didn't answer, looking at the table.

« I wanna talk with you, there's a terrace up there, will you come with me ? »

Delphine nodded.

« Guys, we go for a smoke. Don't fight, okay ? »

Cosima took two beers at the counter before going upstairs, followed by the blonde. The outside was desert, it was calm and beautiful. The brunette put the beers on the little wall and looked at the sky.

« Is it okay if I smoke ? »

« Oh yes, please do »

« Did you smoke pot before ? » she asked lighting her joint.

« No, never » said the blonde running an hand into her hair.

« Do you... want to try it ? » proposed Cosima, handing her a beer over.

« … Okay, why not »

She earned a big smile, those she liked so much. Cosima took a puff and gave it to the blonde.

« Go slower than the cigarette, okay ? »

Delphine nodded and did so. She didn't cough and seemed to like it.

« So ? » grinned Cosima.

« So, it's pleasant » blushed the french.

Cosima laughed, there were next to each other, elbows on the rail, they could see the crowded streets.

« You seem really close to your family » said Delphine with a low voice.

« Yeah, I mean we all have our lives but we can always count on each other and we always end up crashing at each other place so... It's nice » she nodded.

« I see, my family is not really like that. It's all about decency, hidden feelings and formal meals »

« That's sucks, you must feel claustrophobic with us^^ »

« No, it's fine. I just need to adjust » she said before drinking some beer.

« Well, tell me if we're too much, okay ? It's our way to communicate but it could be stifling for someone new » said Cosima drinking and looking at Delphine. She was amazed by the elegance of the blonde everytime. She was always wearing beautiful clothes and she had this way of moving... always classy.

« Thank you, Cosima » the french smiled.

The air was filled with tension, neither of them had forgot the last time they saw each other ; and it was somehow preventing them to speak freely.

Cosima smoked lazily, eyes in emptyness, she didn't want to screw things up again.

« Cosima, I'm... I'm sorry for the last time »

The brunette looked at her with worried eyes.

« What happened ? Did I do something wrong ? Tell me... »

« Non c'est moi. It's me. »

« Delphine, talk to me, please »

« I don't know yet... » confessed the french woman nervously.

« Do you want me to back off, maybe I was too invasive. I mean... »

« No ! Look, I don't know okay, I'm lost for now, so... »

« Okay, okay Delphine. Calm down » she said facing the blonde who was leaning her back on the rail. « It's okay, take your time, I don't want you to feel lost »

The blonde took her breath, she was a little panicking, in the meantime the booze and weed had cooled her off so she was somewhere in between these two emotions. The brunette was watching her going crazy, beautiful and kind. She had her mouth open, like she was gonna ask something and the french couldn't help but look at her lips. Those same lips she wanted to touch last time at the bar and this other time in front of her flat...

« Delphine ? »

The blonde only listened to her heart racong fast and touched Cosima's lips with her forefinger. They were soft and red, really tempting. She felt an urge to kiss them, the same urge she's been affected since she had met Cosima. Suddenly, she crossed the gap between them two and crashed her lips against the american's. It was about hunger, desire and tension. She felt alcohol and weed on her mouth, a bit of perfume on Cosima's skin. The brunette was suprised but she instantly reacted to it, she wanted to kiss Delphine for so long that it was like a reflex. She felt her heart skip when she felt the blonde's tongue at the enter of her mouth. She allowed entrance and she couldn't help herself but grabbing Delphine's hips, to pull her closer. She was about to lose control, it was too much, all her body was shivering. The french finally stepped back out of breath and the two girls looked at each other with confusion in their eyes. It had been so powerful, almost cary, to explode with desire like this...

« Tu vois... Je suis perdue (See, I'm lost) » whispered Delphine, out of breath.

Cosima couldn't talk, like she was outside of her body, in shock. She had wanted to kiss the woman since the first time at the coffee shop, but this, was beyond imagination...

« I need to go, sorry for this. Bye... » said Delphine before leaving the terrace, leaving the american speechless.

 

Delphine didn't bother to say goodbye to Sarah and Felix. When she stood outside of the bar, the cold air slapped her in the face and she slowly realize what did happen. She could still feel Cosima's lips on hers and the taste of it... It was like nothing she had experienced before, too powerful, almost painful. And she had made a tremendous effort to stop it and be able to talk after that. What the fuck was happening ? Since when was she attracted to Cosima ? Was it just because she was bored with Henry lately ? Or because she knew Cosima was into girls ? Putain, what a mess...

 

Cosima came back to the table almost 15 minutes after Delphine's leaving. She needed to regain at least few thoughts before facing the two drunk idiots in the bar. Delphine had kissed her, and it was madness. She had been out with several girls to be honest, but she had never been this « upside down » by a kiss and a small touch... She knew it since the beginning, she knew that it would be unbelievable with this one. She could feel it.

« Oi, Cos' ! » smirked Sarah. « Hey, what's wrong ? »

« Nothing » groaned Cosima sitting next to Felix, asleep on the table.

« Cos', what happened ? »

« … She kissed me. Like crazy. And left »

« Shite... Was it good ? »

« Yeah, obvs ! But that's not the point »

« What's the point, then ? » asked Sarah trying to focus on her sister's problem and not all the alcohol in her blood.

« Dude, I told you. She left »

« Maybe she wanted to fucking sleep... » groaned the punky one.

« Yeah, okay. I'm not talking with you right now, you're way to drunk... I'm going home, don't forget your trashy brother here »

Cosima gently kissed Sarah on the top of her head and let money on the table for the drinks. The bar was 15 minutes walk from home so she decided to go for a walk. She knew all of this with Delphine was fucked up but she couldn't try to clear her thought right now. She wasn't usually the kind to worry about the girls she was dating so, she decided to wait and see, once again.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice lecture :)

« Jules, I'm gonna quit » said Cosima, tidying the tables.

« Quit ? Quit what ? Weed?^^ »

« No dude, quit the job »

« What ?! Why ? We're a good team... » pouted Jules sitting on the counter.

« I know but... I want to know more, I can't stay here » sighed the brunette.

« More ? But Cos', if you quit here, you'll have to take another shitty job. What's the difference ? »

« I have some savings, it will give time to figure it out you know » she shrugged her shoulders.

« Jeez man... You break my heart... » she sighed with a sad face.

« I'm sorry Jules... » she said coming between the girl's legs to hug her tight.

She had made her decision the day before, four years in this coffee shop was far too much and she seriously thought she could do better. But it was risky, she won't be able to survive too long with her savings, she needed another plan.

 

\-------------------------------------------

« You did what ? »

Cosima looked at her screen and saw her sister frowning at the camera.

« I quit, Al. I'm no longer working at the coffee shop »

Her sister quit her sewing work and drink a glass of water.

« But when did you decide that ? You didn't told me about »

« I know, I decided yesterday. And I had to do it before being a loser about it... »

« … I see »

Cosima rubbed her neck with a stupid smile, sometimes talking to Alison was like being interrogated by her mom.

« Al, I know you think it's a stupid idea, but I need a change. I wasn't happy about it... »

« I know, I know. I did tell you that you deserved better than that, Cosima. We'll figure something out »

« We ? You don't have to handle that Alison, this is my stuff. I can't take care of myself »

« Of that I'm sure. Well, I have to go but keep me informed and do something, okay ? Don't smoke drugs all day... »

« Yeah dude, I know. I won't. See you, bye »

 

Alison closed the Skype window and sighed, she had to use one of her contact at the university. She pulled out her phone and typed a text to Jenifer, a teacher she used to see at her lecture club. She asked her to give her Delphine's number, and 10 minutes later she had an answer. She typed the number and put away all the children toys, waiting for the woman to answer.

_« Allo ? »_

_« Delphine ? »_

_« Yes »_

_« This is Alison, Cosima's sister »_

_« Oh, is Cosima okay ? »_

_« Yes, yes. I would need to speak to you, would it be possible to... meet you somewhere ? »_

_« Euh yes, I have an hour free so... »_

_« Perfect, I'll be at the Bubble coffee in 15 minutes. Thank you »_

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

15 minutes later she came in the coffee and reached for Delphine's table. The blonde stoop up and smiled politely.

« Hello »

« Hello, sorry to disturb you while you work... »

« No it's okay. I took a coffee for you » she said pushing the cup toward Alison.

« Oh thank you. So, I needed to see you about Cosima »

Delphine frowned.

« She quit her job today »

« What ?! At the coffee shop ? Why ? »

« She's been doing that for 4 years now, and she wants to do something better. We've seen telling her to go study but she can't afford it »

The blonde nodded, listening to the uptight woman.

« You may not know that but... Cosima is really... talented »

« Talented ? In which field ? »

« Science »

« What ?! She never told me that... »

« Yes, she's not the « show off » type, well, not when it's about studies at least... »

Delphine smiled, Cosima was totally the show off type for other things.

« I... I have her old grades here » said Alison giving her the paper.

The french took and red it, eyes wide open.

« Putain... Oh sorry, I mean, she's killin it ! »

« Yes, and her science teacher said that she was really advanced and had massive capacities. So I need you »

« Me ? For what ? »

« Cosima needs to go to university, can you try to build a case for her ? See if she can pretend at any scolarship ? I have some savings but I can't pay for all of it »

« Oh... Sure, I can do that. I mean I don't garanty anything but I can try »

« Thank you Delphine. This is really nice of you. She will be upset with me but it's fine... »

« Hey » smiled Delphine touching her arm. « You are a great sister, she will thank you later. »

« Yes... We'll see »

 

Delphine was now alone at the table coffee, still wondering what had just happened. Alison was so different from the others. Well, all those sisters were pretty different and memorable, and Cosima was a genius. Suddenly she remembered what Sarah had said that night at the bar, about Cosima being a genius too. So she was into science like her, why she hadn't mention it ever ? Weird... Cosima could be a great student, it was a fucking waste to throw that away...

She could probably find some scolarship and the univesity would certainly be interested in such a promessing profile.

She wanted to confront the american girl, ask why she didn't say anything, but something was holding her back. The kiss. It has been such a shock that she wasn't sure she was ready to face the brunette again so soon.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Cosima was looking at Kira, asleep on Felix's couch. They had play hide and seek for 30 minutes and then the little girl suddenly fell asleep here. The brunette couldn't stop smiling, this child was really something. She never felt like a child person, it was too soon and too much responsability for now, but maybe one day. One like Kira would be amazing. No thoughts attached, she remembered the night at the bar and the kiss with Delphine. Man, this had been fantastic, explosive and mind-blowing... But since then, no news... So, she had guess it wasn't the same for Delphine, maybe the girl just wanted to try, or was too drunk or high... This was fucked up, but still, Cosima wanted to write another letter. Just to have the illusion of talking to her, just to let go all the tension.

She had to do it now, while Kira was asleep, she felt a good vibe, and now that she had the time, she could drop the letter sooner.

 

_Dear Delphine_

 

_Time passes by and I don't get to see your beautiful smile enough. I wish all the anger, the sorrow, the doubts in your heart could fade away with the morning wind._

_Sometimes I have the impression that some persons are too good and pure to be in this life..._

_I'm not quoting someone tonight, other people words are a substitute and subjective reality._

_I can't forget your smile and your eyes, it's a sweet pain I want to endure all my life. Waking up next to you must feel like coming back home, exploring a new land or listening to music for the first time._

_There is a species of medusa somewhere in the ocean that can regenerate herself. Once she has grown enough, it shrinks and restart its life from the very beginning. Did you know ? Why of all the species, nature decided that this medusa could be immortal ? There are so much questions we could answer..._

_I think this is my last letter, writting to you is a delicious illusion that we are bounded. But I feel like I'm losing sense of reality, dreaming about your lips and your skin under my touch... It's so easy to drown into the enchanting comfort of imagination, I could stay there for weeks. But in the end I don't feel your body against mine, and the scent of your hair is not real..._

_Don't forget that I know you are unique, the only one worth fighting for. And keep smiling, this is like sun after rain, you truly are an exception._

 

_Belauensis._

 

Cosima sank into her chair, it had take her breath away. It tasted like the end of things, and sadness was all over her, crashing her heart. It was for the best, she couldn't do that forever. It wasn't fair for Delphine , she was right, it was selfish.

Kira was still asleep and the brunette looked at her with melancholy, it was so simple to be this age...

She shook her head, she needed to regain her sense. She put the letter in the enveloppe and wrote _Dr Cormier_ for the last time. Tomorrow morning she would drop it off in the french locker.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

**9am, University of science**

 

Cosima smirked looking at a group of girl chatting, that was a cliché but students were hot ! She had just let the letter into the teacher's locker and was leaving, but the atmosphere was so cool here that she was still haging out in the hallways.

« Excuse me ? » said a girl voice which pulled her out of her thoughts

She looked at her right and saw a really cute blonde girl blushing.

« Hey » Cosima smiled.

« Can you tell me where the bio lab is ? I'm lost^^ »

« Hm, I'm not sure, but I can help you find it if you want to... » grinned the dreadlocks girl.

« Oh really ? That's so sweet ! »

« The biology lab is 500m on your left, young girl. You're already late »

Cosima sighed, that voice was so unique. She turned over and saw Delphine standing behind her with a cold glare for the student.

« Oh thank you, Dr Cormier » gabbled the girl before running away, red as a tomato.

« Hello, Cosima » said the french girl, finally laying eyes on her with a neutral face.

« Hey » she waved briefly, « I'm pretty sure I would have find this lab myself... »

« Yes, obviously. You seem to have a préférence for the blonde type » she noted with disdain.

« What ? No, I mean, yeah tots but... » she began to toss her hands all over the space.

« Anyway, I need to talk to you and since you're there, follow me »

« Okay boss » chuckled Cosima, not used to this side of Delphine.

They came into an empty class and the blonde sat on a table, to face Cosima from above.

« Why didn't you tell me you were into science ? »

« What ? » frowned Cosima, she wasn't expecting that at all.

« You had killer grades, you could have done so much ! »

« Holy watershed... Who is it ? Tell me so I can murder the right sister »

« Cosima... »

« It's Alison, right ? Shit, I knew she couldn't stay still... Look, whatever she said, forget it okay. »

« It's too late » she said looking right into the american eyes. I have found several scolarship you can have and the university might be interested so, if this turns out okay, you will start here in two months.

« What the fuck... ? Dude, I can't believe it ! You two have been doing this without consulting me ? Maybe this isn't what I want ! » pouted Cosima.

Delphine went down the table and came closer to the american with confidence.

« First » she said with a husky voice « Don't yell on me, I'm the one hidding things, and Alison asked me so I did it. » She came up to Cosima's ear « Second, don't call me dude after a kiss like that... I'm sure you can find better »

She left the room and let the brunette spechless once again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

« Alison, what did you ask to Delphine ? »

« Cosima, calm down, you're screaming in my ear »

« Al ! » yelled Cosima in her phone.

« I only ask her to build a scolarship case for you to be able to go to university »

« Why ? »

« Because you just quit your job and even if you don't say it, that's what you want to do »

« Don't play dumb with me, I know that a scolarship isn't enough. What did you do ? »

« Nothing ! »

« Alison ! »

« Okay, I... used some of my savings »

« I told you not to ! » she yelled again.

« Is that so ? Maybe you could thank me when you'll stop your teen crisis. Talk to you later »

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Delphine closed the door of the teachers room and leaned on it. Why Cosima was here ? She didn't even have the time to ask her... Her heart had skip when she had saw her back, dreadlocks and red coat. And she was talking to this stupid and horny student, who only asked for flirting. Alison would have probably appreciate that she didn't tell to Cosima but it had been an occasion to talk to the american. Mechanically, she opened her locker and stopped her gesture at the glance of the well-known enveloppe. Would she ever be used to this feeling ? Once again, she sat in a chair and slowly put the letter out. It was longer than usual, and without explanation, she felt sad.

She red the content with a finger on her lip, like she was learning something bad.

When she finally finished it, tears was slowly rolling on her cheeks. The last letter... ? She felt devastated, worse than she had ever experienced in her life. She couldn't be separated from this person, she couldn't accept to let the only thing exciting and beautiful disapear...

She felt angry, disappointed and sad, everything was wrong lately. She had kissed Cosima because she felt irremediably attracted to her but she had run away, and she loved to read those letters even if she didn't know who it was. Could she ever find this person ?

She had to deal with all of this... sooner or later.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

« For shite sake Cos', can't you just thank her and be happy about it ? » sighed Sarah.

« You don't get it, Sarah. I told Al I didn't want her to use her money for me. She doesn't have to do this, I can't take care of myself... And of all the people, she asked to Delphine... »

« Look, I know you're frustrated but Alison really wants you to have the chance to study. And Delphine could help you with that »

« Pff I know... This is just fucked up, she didn't know all the science part of me and now I have to deal with it »

« You really like her, huh ? »

« Don't remind me » sighed the american. « What do you say about drinking with me until I forgot all that shit ? »

« now you're talking ! » smirked her sister. « Let me have a butcher ar what we have » she said opening a cupboard.

Cosima smiled, Sarah was her more look alike sister, she could be whoever she wanted, drink, smoke and be angry without feeling guilty or judged.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

« Del, we gotta talk about this... »

« Talk about what ? »

« About us, our relationship » said Henry sitting at the evening table.

« Do we have to do this tonight ? I'm tired... » sighed Delphine, really not in the mood for this.

« No honey, we can wait but you know we have to do it. »

« What do you have to say about it, Henry ? »

« Well... We don't talk anymore. I hardly see you and we haven't had sex in 2 months... »

« You worry because we don't sleep together anymore ? » smirked Delphine with scorn.

« No... I've said other things before. I don't know, you have changed, it's like you are not interested in us anymore »

Delphine took her head in her hands.

« I'm sorry if you have this impression. I'm tired lately, I have a lot of work so I'm feeling a little down, you know »

She didn't have the strenght to tell him everything, it was too soon and she already knew he couldn't understand. Henry was too down to earth to see behind the appearances. Tell him what ? Yes, I have changed, I met a different girl and she is stuck in my head ? Oh and I've been receiving anonymous letter and I love it ?

He was right, she wasn't dedicated to their couple anymore, she didn't want to talk and she didn't want to sleep with him anymore. Was it normal after three years to be bored already ? Or was she thinking about it because now she had the opportunity to hope for something better ?

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Cosima was really drunk right now, Sarah was next to her, laughing while talking shit. It was relaxing, comforting and warm, she smiled like an idiot looking at the ceiling. She had been a jerk with Delphine today, and she wanted to apologize.

 

_Cosima- Delphine, I wanted to apologize for this morning. I was a bastard. And you were beautiful._

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Delphine was running her a bath when her phone buzzed into her pocket. She red the text and finally smiled. It was the second best moment of her day, after seeing Cosima this morning.

 

_Delphine- It's okay, I shouldn't have questioned you like that. You were looking good too:)_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Cosima was trying to stay awake and lighted a joint, to hold the atmosphere. She laughed when she heard her phone ringing, god it was good to hear that. The french wasn't mad, she felt so relieved.

 

_Cosima- I'm not hidding things from you, but I didn't thought it was interesting. Thanks for taking the time to do that._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

The blonde was slowly slipped into the hot water and briefly closed her eyes. She loved to take baths. Henry was probably working in the living room and honestly she didn't mind at all.

 

_Delphine- Not interesting ? You're super good in my field but you're right, who cares?^^ What are you up to ?_

 

_Cosima- Why ? You want us to geek together?^^ I'm actually really drunk right now, looking for stars on the ceiling... And you ? »_

 

_Delphine- Oui, we could discover mysteries together ! Drunk ? Are you out ? I'm taking a bath._

 

_Cosima- No, I'm at Fe with Sarah, we're wasted. Are you texting me while in your bath ?!_

 

_Delphine- Yes, why ?_

 

_Cosima- Holy watershed... I'm too drunk to keep this conversation professional so... Goodnight. »_

 

Delphine smiled and put her phone on the bath rim, relaxing in the hot water.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

« For Madonna's sake, Cosima, I need the inspiration ! »

« No dude, I told you I don't want to ! Plus, can't you paint a naked woman without seeing one in front of you ? »

« No, I don't wake up next to women, and I thought you could help me with this, my show is in one week now ! »

« I know, you told me like 30 times » she sighed « Look, on the internet, we are all over, naked and stuff... »

« It's about art, not porn, gosh ! »

« Not staying two hours naked to be exposed in front of all the city, thanks... »

« Whatever... But you must come to the vernissage »

« Yeah man, obvs. But Shay will probably come to, is that okay ? »

« Bring who you want. I hope Mr Singer will be here, he is a major art critic. God, I'm so stressed ! »

« Relax, it's gonna be great, you are talented bro ! »

« If you say so... How is it going with Shay by the way ? »

« Huh, good »

« Good ? » frowned Felix.

« Yeah good, she is nice »

« Tell me something »

« What ? »

« If I didn't know Delphine, how would you describe her to me ? »

« What ?! Why ? »

« Just answer me Cos' »

« I dunno dude, she's rad, gorgeous, hot, funny, sexy ; she's a fucking science genius... Is it enough ? »

« Okay, and Shay is nice ? »

« Yeah, she is »

« Seems to me your heart had speak... »

« Oh come on, spare me the bullshit Fe. Go paint someone naked, don't forget that we have boobs^^ »

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

This all week had been very slow and boring, and Delphine was glad it was Saturday today. She didn't know exactly why because all days looked the same lately but she was feeling relieved anyway.

Her back was hurting because of the numerous hours of work, and she was feeling tensed all the time. She was even eating at the university since Cosima wasn't working at the coffee shop anymore. Cosima... She was missing her so much, she hadn't seen her since the day at the university and it was really hard to handle.

Henry was walking all around the flat, looking for something.

« What are you doing ? » asked the blonde.

« My glasses ! We have to get ready for 7pm »

« On the desk. We ? Why ? » she frowned.

« The vernissage, honey. Did you forget ? »

« Oh right, who is it again ? »

« A young british artist, seems refreshing... »

« Do you really need me to be there ? »

« Well, you can stay here but I would be really happy if you would come with me »

What was she gonna do here anyway...

« Okay, fine... »

« Thank you babe » he smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

« Cosima, we're gonna be late » chuckled Shay.

« I know, I know » said Cosima from the bathroom. « I'm always late... »

« I know that^^ »

« I'm going for Felix but it would be cool if we stay a bit and then escape, to drink or something » pouted Cosima.

« Sure » she said kissing the brunette, finally ready.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

« It's fine, Felix, look, the room is full with people already ! »

« And you look really good » nodded Shay.

« Thanks darling, I hope the critic is actually coming. »

« Baby, I'm gonna look around okay ? » asked Shay.

« Yeah, sure »

The cute blonde left and Cosima laughed at her brother.

« Chill bro, you look terrified^^ We need some drinks ! »

 

 

She reached the buffet and looked for something more relax than champagne when she saw her. Delphine was standing in front of the naked woman painting, in an amazing black dress, she had never saw so much skin of her. When did she come in ? It's only when she glanced at Felix and saw him talking to Henry that she got it. She took a beer and a glass of champagne and walked toward the french.

« Felix asked me to be the model » she said behind her with an husky voice.

Delphine jumped and turned around.

« Cosima ? »

« Hey, here, for you » sha said giving her the glass.

« Thank you, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you Felix vernissage before coming here. And I didn't know it was you here... »

« Oh don't apologize... I just got that you are the art critic's wife so... »

« I'm not his wife » she frowned, almost outraged. « The painting is... good »

« You think ? It's not me by the way, I refused. And I'm so much better than that naked... » she smirked.

« … Cheeky » giggled Delphine with red on her cheeks.

« Oh you don't believe me ? » grinned the american.

The french looked at the woman, she was flirting again, with so much assurance.

« … I do »

« Good^^ How are you ? »

« Oh, bien... »

« You don't seem so. The sparkle in your eyes isn't there anymore and your smile is rusty » worried Cosima.

Delphine felt puzzled, Henry didn't notice that at all, even if he was living with her.

« Well, I've been working at lot... »

« Yeah, genius never sleep^^ Well, exhausted Delphine is still really beautiful » she smiled kindly. « This dress is... » she looked at it and made the blonde blushed « made for you »

« Cosima ! Baby I- Oh hello Delphine » smiled Shay popping her head next to the two women.

Delphine lost her smile and greeted the new girl automatically.

« Your brother is really talented, it's in the family, isn't it ? » she smiled cutely and kissed the brunette.

« I'm not talented at something » said Cosima.

« Hm, I wouldn't say that » Shay giggled with a naughty face.

 

Delphine was desperatly trying to escape the two women, the small blonde was all over Cosima and it was pissing her off. She joined Henry who was still talking to Felix.

« I have to say, it's quite unusual » said Henry.

« Well, it's what I do, you know^^ But I get that people also hate it »

« I don't, it's refreshing »

« Oh, and this is one of my sisters, Cosima » he said catching her by the arm as she was passing by.

« Oh yeah, hi. We already met in a bar, once » waved the brunette.

« Ah yes, I remember ! The DJ, right ? Hello ! »

« That's it, it was me » she nodded, looking at Delphine.

« Oh, I have made a reservation at the restaurant just accross the street, would you care to eat with Delphine and me ? »

« Sure, why not, that sound marvelous » smiled Felix, not seeing Cosima's killer look.

 

The two women were strolling or talking to people but always ending up looking at each other at some point. It was inevitable, they didn't care about the exposition, the paintings or the crowd. They had miss each other too much, it was obvious and out of control. Cosima was hypnotized by this gorgeous woman, making her way into the crowded room like a goddess. Delphine was feeling bounded to the american, moving when she was, smiling with her... It was a strange impression, like an irrevocable addiction.

Shay and and Henry were pretty clueless to all this, being next to their partner, like nothing was going on. However the room was filled with tension between them two.

 

 

« Cos', find Shay, we're heading to the restaurant » ordered Felix to her sister.

« Are you sure you want us to come... ? »

« Yes, I am, don't you dare leave me alone ! »

Her sister frowned and followed the others in the street. Where was Sarah ? She could have been there too... She was walking behind the couple and Felix, to be able to look at Delphine's back.

« Babe ? Are you okay ? » asked Shay.

« Sure, tots. Why ? »

« I don't know, you're quiet »

« Usually I can't shut up, right ?^^ »

They laughed together before coming into the restaurant.

They sat at their table, Shay next to Cosima, Henry next to Delphine and Felix. Leap of faith, Delphine was in front of Cosima, accross the table.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Felix was doing all the talking with Henry and Shay, and Cosima was pretending to listen, hands running on Shay's arm. She wasn't hungry, she couldn't think about something else else than the french. Henry, still talking with Felix, put his arm around Delphine's shoulders. The french woman felt Cosima's eyes on her like burns, and she shivered when the brunette took the glass of water to her lips to drink a sip. When she put it back on the table, the american's lips were wet, shinny...

« Del, honey, what did you think of it ? » asked the man next to her.

« Hein ? Of what ? »

« The vernissage, baby^^ »

« Oh, hum... »

She tried to regain her mind and said something sensed wise and intelligent. Cosima leaned toward Shay and whispered something to her ear that made the cute blonde blush.

« I loved it, it really looked like you, Felix. »

Cosima was smiling to Shay now, touching her hair. That was too much...

« I-I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me » she smiled, embarrassed.

She suddenly decided to kiss Henry before leaving. Henry looked as surprised as Cosima, who was finally looking at something else than Shay.

 

The american was shocked, sseing Delphine kiss that guy brought her back to their kiss that night. She had kissed her boyfriend not the way she had done with her, it was more like an attack, a sudden rush, like she wanted to prove something, but she had put her lips on his, and it was too much already. Then she felt cold on that chest.

« Shite, sorry Cos' ! » said Felix, acting really bad.

He had spilled his drink on her, obviously on purpose...

« Yeah, yeah, it's okay... Excuse me Shay, I'll be back in a minute »

She headed to the bathroom, grumbling at Felix for doing that. She came into the little room and found Delphine looking at herself in the mirror.

« Huh Felix had spilled his drink on me so... » she said as an excuse, not knowing why she felt like justificate.

She reached the washbasin and started cleaning her shirt. Delphine wasn't looking at her, still in front of the mirror.

« You looked upset back then, Delphine »

It wasn't a question, but a statment.

« Ah oui ? You looked busy... » finally speaked the french, with a cold voice.

Cosima looked at her, more attracted than ever.

« So, Henry is an art critic, right ? Felix was fangirling about him all week^^ »

« Yes, he is. He's pretty famous in the art buisness »

« And you kissed him » nodded Cosima.

The blonde finally looked at her.

« Euh yes » she blushed, surprised. « That's what couple do, you know »

« I know, but I thought you two were like, not so good... »

« … Are you dating Shay ? »

« I don't know... » she waggled her hands in the air « We hang out together... »

« Je vois » said Delphine with a cold voice again, getting back to the mirror.

« You see ? You see what ? » frowned Cosima. « Delphine I... I don't understand »

« I know... » she sighed, leaning against the washbasin. « Sorry... »

« Tell me, talk to me please » begged Cosima coming closer to the blonde, touching her arm.

« … I kissed Henry to provok you » she shivered, not looking at the brunette.

« … What ? What do you mean ? »

« I do'nt know, but it doesn't matter. You're with Shay now, and I am with Henry so... We-we have to go back, they're waiting for us. »

 

Before she could do anything against it, Cosima saw the blonde leaving the bathroom and didn't have no other choice but follow her. Delphine sat back next to Henry ; smiling. Thruth was all og her body was in fire, her ears were burning. Cosima came back too and the french couldn't even look at her.

 

« Are you okay babe ? You're so pale » said Henry, concerned.

« I'm fine » she smiled hardly.

Thank god Felix was talking so much that Henry didn't focus on her for too long. Delphine drank an entire glass of water to cool off, Cosima had take off her vest.

The brunette was having an hard time staying calm, she didn't understand what was going on with Delphine. She seemed really upset and in battle with her thoughts. Shay was next to her but she could only look at the french woman.

« So, Cosima, you're a DJ right ? How is it going ? » asked Henry.

« Oh, it's good, yeah » she said moving her hands all around. « But your girl helped me with my case so I will be studying in two months » she smiled.

« I'm not surprised, she's talented^^ »

« Yeah, obvs^^ » she grinned.

« Hm, excuse me but I'm curious. What does this tattoo represent ? » he asked pointing at her wrist.

Everyone looked at it, including Cosima.

« Oh, it's okay.  _ Look, s _ _ o this spiral, this is the golden ratio and it’s a mathematical pattern that just repeats itself in nature… in flower petals and honey bees and, you know, the stars in the galaxy and.. and in every molecule of our DNA. » _

_ « Okay, Delphine must get it, to me it's just a beautiful nautilus^^ » _

 

_ Delphine felt her entire body froze. Henry last words was resonnating in her head, Cosima's tattoo was a nautilus, like the animal.  _ __ Nautilus belauensis _ _ _ ... the latine word was nautilus belauensis. Like the author of the anonymous letters...  _

_ She led eyes on Cosima with tears in it. The brunette looked at her, she knew she had understood it. How could this be possible... ? _

_…_

_ She couldn't stay here anymore... She stood up violently. _

_ « I'm sorry, I have to go ! I have something... I have to go... she said leaving before Henry could speak. _

_ Cosima stood up too, Delphine had discovered the truth, and she couldn't let her go like this, without an explanation. _

_ « Delphine, wait ! » she said running after her, not caring about Shay or Felix. _

 

_ The blonde was already in the street, calling for a taxi. _

_ « Delphine ! » _

_ A taxi stopped next to the blonde who came inside, followed by the american. _

_ « Delphine, wait ! Talk to me, look at me ! » _

_ The blonde looked at her, tears were rolling on cheeks. _

_ « I'm sorry Delphine... » _

_ « It was you ! » she cried « Why... ? » _

_ « I... It was... » _

_ Cosima couldn't find a right way to explain.  _

_ « It was you all along. I told you about it and you let me wonder who it was... You knew I liked it, why did you do this to me ? For fun ? » _

_ « Fun ? No, Del'... » _

_ « I know you like to flirt with people but why me ? You're with Shay, why do you care ? » _

_ Cosima looked at the beautiful blonde and sighed, she needed time to explain it right. _

_ « Come take a coffee with me and I'll explain everything to you okay. » _

_ The blonde hesitated, she was lost, confused and angry. But she really wanted to know why her friend had do that. So she nodded. _

_ « Driver, stop please » said Cosima. _

 

_ The american paid and they headed to the closest coffee shop. They sat at a table on the corner, quiet and away from everybody. Cosima took a capuccino and Delphine a black coffee. _

_ « So... Where do I begin... » said the brunette, looking at her cup.  _

_ Suddenly she was feeling like a little girl caught doing something wrong. _

_ « Tell me why you did this, Cosima... » _

_ « Okayn huh... Well, I guess I can be cash now. » she took a deep breath « I saw you for the first time at the university. » _

_ « What ? » frowned Delphine. _

_ « Yeah, I was coming to... assist to a class, for free. I mean, I missed science so much and I really wanted to go to university so... I walked into the amphitheater and you were there. I listened to the first five seconds and then I was too busy looking at you. » _

_ The french woman couldn't help but smile lightly, Cosima was still looking at her cup. _

_ « After that you came to the coffee shop and I knew you were out of my league so... » _

_ « Out of your league ? » asked Delphine, lifting up Cosima's chin to look at her. _

_ « Yeah, heterosexual and extremely smocking hot. Anyway I told Alison about you and she told me to write you anonymous letter... » _

_ « Alison ? Really ?? » _

_ « Yeah, I don't know why I listened to her. But at the time, it felt like a great idea » she shrugged « I just wanted to talk to you... » _

_ « But... What was the goal ? » _

_ « I don't know, I wasn't thinking. I needed to stay bounded to you, that's all. I'm sorry if you feel offended » _

_ « But I don't get it. You slept with Shay, you are dating her now. Don't you like her ? » _

_ « Oh hum... I'm not sure I want you to know this but... Shay is the direct type, she hit on me pretty hard and I needed to be distracted. And yes, we slept together but, this wasn't Shay I was thinking about... » _

_ The french woman blushed like crazy, she wasn't expecting that. _

_ « It's not romantic at all I'm sorry, but I've been obsessed with you, I couldn't think about something else. You are driving me crazy, beautiful french girl...^^ » she smirked. Her cocky style was coming back. « And I couldn't tell you it was me you know, you were dating a dumb guy and you were sure it was one of your student... I knew you only saw me as a friend so I kept my mouth shut. » _

_ Delphine pushed her coffee on the side of the the table and breathed heavily.  _

_ « I... I came to the coffee shop more often than I needed, because you were funny and nice. I thought we told you me you were into girls and I didn't mind but I started seeing things differently. You were always teasing me, saying nice things and it had more effect than all things guys would have ever tell me... And you started seeing Shay and I got angry. I thought you were a player or something like that. » _

_ « Is that why you ran away when Shay came at the Downtown ? » _

_ « Oui » _

_ « Is that why you left after we kissed ? » _

_ « … Oui. I'm lost since we met, Henry and I are falling apart, he is angry at me because we don't have sex anymore and... » _

_ Cosima couldn't restrained a smile. _

_ « What ? » _

_ « You don't have sex with Dummy ? » _

_ « Non » _

_ « Since when ? » _

_ « I don't know... two months I think. » _

_ « Two months ? You didn't since we met ? » smiled Cosima widely. _

_ « Pff, that's all you think about^^ » _

_ « No, but I couldn't bare to imagine him touching you... » _

_ « Oh but it's okay that I have to imagine you and Shay sleeping together ? » _

_ « Why, does it bother you ? » _

_ « Oui, it does, Cosima » _

_ The brunette smiled widly again. _

_ « Are you saying that you are like... attracted to me ? » _

_ « Do you think I would have acted like this if I wasn't ? » asked Delphine softly touching Cosima's hand. _

_ « … Fucking god ! Is it a dream... ? It must be, can't be real... » muttered the brunette. _

_ « Cosima, could you be serious for once ? You're with Shay, I'm with Henry and we ditched them at the restaurant... » _

_ « Oh right » the american seemed to regain her sense. « Hm, listen, I let you go back to yours since I know nothing will happen with Henry. But come at my place tomorrow, I'll cook for you. Just you and me, we'll talk about that. » _

_ « Cosima... » _

_ « You're eyes are already saying yes, you know^^ » she smirked, poking her tongue out of her teeth. _

_ « Pff^^ Okay, I'll come » she giggled. _

_ « Great ! I will force myself to go now, and I would love to kiss you right now but if I do so, I won't be able to stop myself... » she said looking the blonde in the eyes. _

_ Delphine blushed, she was shivering all over. _

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

_ « Christ Cosima ! » _

_ « Yeah, shoot me I'm aweful, I know... » smiled Cosima crashing on the couch. _

_ « You won't listen to me anyway, so tell me what happened » sighed Felix. _

_ « Dude, she figured it out it was me, her secret witer » _

_ « Really ? How ? » _

_ « Because of my tattoo, Henry said it was just a nautilus... » _

_ « Yes, and ? » he raised his eyebrows. _

_ « My letters were signed  _ __ Belauensis  _ _ _ as in nautilus belauensis, the latine name of the animal. Got it ? » _

_ « Oh my god, you are such a geek... And what of it? » _

_ « We talked, and she said she was attracted to me » smiled Cosima like a dumb. _

_ « No shit ?! » _

_ « Yeah dude, I can't believe it neither... But we have to talk about it, she's coming at my place tomorrow night » _

_ « Oh... I smell lesbian activity. But you owe me one, sister, you let me with the guy. And Shay wasn't happy about it » _

_ « I know, I have to call her... » she said taking her phone. _

_ She was gonna call Shay when she saw Delphine's name in the contact list. She smiled and decided to type a text. _

 

__ Cosima- Felix is killing me right now because I ran away with you... Did you came home safe ? _ _

 

_ « What will you tell her ? » asked Felix. _

_ « I dunno dude... » _

 

__ Delphine- Well, don't die, you have to cook for me. Henry is annoying me too. Yes, thank you. _ _

 

__ Cosima- Don't worry gorgeous, I won't miss that for the world. What did you tell him ? _ _

 

__ Delphine- Can you actually cook, Cosima?^^ I told him that I was stressed with work. _ _

 

_ « Stop sexting for God sake ! » _

_ « Anyway, I got to go Fe, it's late. Call you tomorrow, okay ? » _

_ « Yeah, you go filthy lesbo... » _

 

__ Cosima- Yes, I can, well I hope so^^ Sleep well, ma belle » _ _

 

__ Delphine- You too. See you tomorrow » _ _

 

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

_ Cosima was walking and jumping all over her flat, which was a huge mess. She was planning on impressing Delphine with her dinner but it was not promessing so far... Food was all over the place and nothing was ready. 6.15pm. Delphine was supposed to be here in less than an hour. _

_ « Okay, I have to be realistic, this isn't gonna work » said Cosima to herself before taking her phone. «  _ __ Yeah, hello I would like to order two portions of carbonara and a bottle of white wine, please. 30 minutes ? Perfect. Bye _ _ _  » _

 

\---------------------------------------

 

_ Delphine was trying her fourth outfit and it wasn't satisfying her enough... What to choose ? Pff, she hadn't be that nervous in years. What Cosima would like ? Suddenly she remembered the night the american had take her to see the stars. She smiled at the memory and went straight to her dressing. _

_ « Del, do you remember we got to talk ? Especially after yesterday... » _

_ « Yes, I know, but I have a meeting tonight » _

_ « A meeting ? At 7pm ?! » _

_ « Yes. We'll talk after, okay ? » _

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

_ « Dude, you're saving my life ! » _

_ « I'm glad^^ » smiled the delivery boy. « 50 dollars, please » _

_ « Here, keep the change » she said giving him 60$. _

_ Cosima closed the door and quickly open the plastic boxes to put the content into a large plate. It smelled delicious ! Maybe Delphine won't notice the subterfuge and took her for a great cook... _

 

_ She cleaned her flat in ten minutes, put some of her own music on and change her clothes. She choose black jeans and a top with colorful pattern. She was checking out the time when she heard a knock on the door. She breathed and got to the door, opening it slowly. Delphine was standing there with a cute smile, Cosima couldn't help but smile widly. _

_ « Damn... » smirked Cosima. « Huh, sorry, come in, please » _

_ The brunette stepped back to let Delphine come, and look at her while she was taking off her coat. What she saw rised her inner temperature, the blonde was wearing those jeans she had seen before, the one that perfectly molded her ass... _

_ « Cosima ? » _

_ « Hm ? » _

_ « I said it smelled delicious » _

_ « Ah yeah, thank you » _

_ Delphine giggled, apprently she had chosen the right outfit for this date. Cosima's flat was really reflecting her style and personality. It was so far from the sterile atmosphere in Henry's flat, everything was alive, breathing excitment and creativity. _

_ « This is really nice » she admitted, eyes all over the place. _

_ « Yeah ? I'm glad you like it » smiled the brunette. She could easily picture Delphine being here more, even living in the middle of her mess. _

_ She poured some white wine in a large glass and handed it over the french. _

 

_ « I really have to say it though, you are really beautiful tonight. I-I mean, not that it's not an habit of you but... I have to say it anyway you know... It's burning my lips » _

_ « Cosima ? » giggled Delphine. « Thank you, it's always pleasant to hear it » _

_ « Good, cheers then ! » _

_ They drank slowly, looking at each other. The music was setting a nice and smooth ambiance. _

_ « It's your music, non ? » _

_ Cosima nodded. _

_ « I miss listening to it... It was like velvet to my ears you know » smiled the blonde woman. « I think you should consider doing this in an higher level. You're really talented » _

_ « All right, I'll make you a cd, like a teenage girl^^ » joked Cosima. Truth was, she was really touched by Delphine's words, music was really a part of her life. _

_ She sat next to her on the couch, her arm was touching hers and she felt her body shivered. _

_ « Cosima, I need to know... Did you really think was you said in those letters ? » asked Delphine with a weak voice.  _

_ « Of course, whispered Cosima. « Every words » _

_ « I should have known it was you... » _

_ « How could you ? I was just a girl in a coffee shop, you didn't know me back then » _

_ « Neither did you, but you were so true about me... » _

_ « Delphine, don't torture yourself with that. Let's eat ! Are you hungry ? » _

_ « Oui » smiled the blonde. _

_ « Come on ! » smiled Cosima widely. _

_ The french woman felt her heart melted, this girl could chear her up anytime, just with a smile. Cosima stuck out her chair and took the plate of carbonara to put it on the table. _

 

_ « Tell me more about your family, France... » _

_ « Oh well... I have a brother, younger than me. I grew up in Paris, my parents are both teachers, french litterature and philosophy. » _

_ « Oh, I see why you are a smart ass^^ » _

_ « Maybe... » _

_ « Are you close to them ? » _

_ « My brother oui, he is a musician. But my parents and I were never a good match... » _

_ « Why not ? » frowned Cosima eating. _

_ « They're too narrow-minded, judging and snob. So I don't see them much » _

_ « Oh, okay » _

_ « I know it must sound weird because your family is nice, but I couldn't be myself around them » _

_ « No, I get it. But it's a shame they don't see you for the amazing woman you are... » _

_ « As long as you see it » Delphine smiled. _

_ Cosima looked at her, how could this be real ? She was already crazy bout the french. _

_ « You know, I don't want to force you to take a path you don't want. We could be friends if it's what you need » shrugged the brunette. _

_ « Is it what you want ? » asked Delphine looking her right into the eyes. « To be friends with me ? » _

_ « I'm not talking about me, Delphine » _

_ « I am » _

_ « You better eat before it gets cold » said the american drinking her glass of water. _

_ « We have to talk about it, tu sais » _

_ « I know, but I want you to eat first^^ » _

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

_ One hour later, Cosima cleared the table and put the dishes into the sink. _

_ « I'll do that later, let's take the wine and crash on the couch, yeah ? » _

_ « Bien sûr » (sure) _

_ They did so and the french poured her more wine. _

_ « How long have you been with Henry ? » _

_ « Three years. When I arrived here, we met at the university » _

_ « … Are you in love with him ? » _

_ « I thought I was at the time. I was new in America and naive, he got me with his nice speech and confidence. But truth was I quickly felt stuck in his routine, I needed more... » _

_ « Like what ? » _

_ « … Interest, unknown, excitment... » _

_ « Oh I see. Love » _

_ Delphine nodded, it was love she was looking for. _

_ « And you ? » _

_ « What about me ? » _

_ « How do you feel about Shay ? » _

_ Cosima sighed, it was weird to hear Delphine pronounce this name. _

_ « I told you yesterday... Shay was hitting on me, to be honest it was nice. I knew you and me would never have a chance so I... needed a distraction. » _

_ « A distraction ? » asked the blonde, frowning. _

_ « Yeah... Look I'm not proud okay ? But I couldn't be a saint, looking at you and doing nothing... » _

_ « Wait, so you're trying to say that you are dating Shay because you can't be with me ? » _

_ « Something like that... » grumbled Cosima, looking at her glass. _

_ « If I hadn't kiss you, would you have make a move ? » _

_ « Hey, I've made my moves, you kissed me after all^^ » she smirked. _

_ Delphine smiled, this girl was so different. _

_ « I have something to confess though... » said Cosima. _

_ « What ? » _

_ « I... didn't cook the dinner. I ordered it because I suck at this... » pouted the brunette. _

_ « Oh oui, je sais. « Piazza Italia » right ? Once a month I take carbonara and white wine^^ » she laughed. _

_ « Seriously ?! Damn ! I'm sorry » _

_ « It's fine, I didn't come for the food. Plus, I like it, it's my favourite » _

_ Cosima looked at Dephine again, for few seconds in silent. _

_ « Where are we going with this ? I mean I can't... » _

 

_ Delphine took her courage and listened to her heart, taking Cosima's lips with hers. She had waited for this for so long... The kiss was soft and shy, the brunette stepped back few seconds later. _

_ « Delphine... » _

_ « What ? Don't you want it ? » _

_ « No, no, I do. It's just that yesterday you were lost, and there is Henry... I can't do this if I have to let you go after. I mean, I already liked straight girls before and it had always been bloody in the end for me » _

_ « Cosima, chérie. Since I know you, you're stuck in my head. Yes, I never been with a girl before, but I've never felt like this with anyone before either. I want to kiss you, touch you, feel you... » she said caressing the brunette's arm. « C'est toi que je veux » (It's you I want) _

_ « Really ? The french again ? You're killing me Ms Cormier... » sighed Cosima. _

_ The american was trying to keep her self control but the french woman had already won. _

_ « Je sais... Embrasse moi » whispered Delphine. (I know... Kiss me) _

_ Cosima shivered and touched the blonde's lower lip with her forefinger, already thinking about the sensation of their kiss. She saw Delphine shivered, the tension was everywhere in the room, they couldn't go back now. Cosima held Delphine by the jaw and brought her closer, to crash her mouth against the woman one. _

_ It felt like an explosion, an earthquake, like all the flat was shaking. The brunette couldn't stop licking those lips, she felt her own arousal when Delphine let a moan escape from her lips. Her hand ran into its perfect hair and stroke them gently, kissing slowly her neck, biting and sucking it. _

_ « Cosima... » the blonde moaned. « Mon dieu... » _

_ « Are you okay, babe ? » whispered the american against the blonde's neck. _

_ « … Yes^^ How come you make me feel like this ? » _

_ « I don't know, but listen » she kissed her again. « As much as I want to go further with you, and believe me, I really really want to, I think we should sort things out before » _

_ « What do you mean ? » _

_ « Hm, I want you, but I don't want any drama between or have an hidden relationship with you... So I should talk to Shay and You should talk to Henry. I mean if you like, want us to be a thing »  _

_ Delphine looked at Cosima's hands on her tights. _

_ « You're right... We need to do this the right way. » _

_ « It's just that I don't want anything or anyone between us. When I will make love to you... » she kissed her softly. « I want you all for myself and I want to wake up next to you » a kiss again. _

_ « Cosima... » moaned the blonde. « I won't be able to stop if you continue kissing me... » _

_ « Oh yeah... Sorry, it's kind of addictive actually. » _

_ « I know... I will talk to Henry tomorrow «  she said playing with Cosima's fingers. _

_ « Same for me, the sooner the better » she nodded. _

_ « Oui. Then I should go, right ? » asked Delphine. _

_ « I guess, yeah... We stay tuned with each other, okay ? » _

_ « Bien sûr. Okay, I'm going then » she kissed the brunette quickly. « Bye » _

 

_ Cosima watched the blonde standing up, taking her purse and walking to the door. _

_ « Delphine wait ! » she yelled as the french opened the door. The girl stopped and Cosima reached her quickly, slamming the door and pushing Delphine against it while crashing her lips onto her once again. It was really hard to let her go, she needed another kiss, another touch... Delphine moaned, surprised by the sudden attack, her legs felt so weak that she thought she was gonna fall. But she didn't, even when Cosima bit the skin of her neck. _

_ « Cosima... » _

_ « Yeah, I know... wait... » answered the brunette, kissing her pulsing spot, smelling its hair again. She forced herself to step back, gasping for air. _

_ « Sorry... I'm sorry » _

_ « I don't want to either, you know^^ See you soon, chérie » _

 

_ She was gone, Cosima was all alone in her flat, the scent of the blonde woman still in the air. It's gonna be a long wait... _

 


	8. Chapter 8

« What do you mean you invited them here ? »  
« Yeah, Enrique is in town so I thought he should meet Felix. And I thought about Cosima, because you seem to get along well » he smiled.  
« Buy why here ? »  
« I don't know, it's more friendly, and you are a great cook so it will be nice »  
« Pff... »  
She couldn't believe it, it was 11am and he was telling her now that Felix and Cosima would come have dinner here tonight. She had planned on talking to him seriously but with this it won't be possible... Last thing she wanted was having Cosima here, with Henry.  
« You could have said it earlier... »  
« When ? You were out yesterday, and it's not a big deal, you could do your curry chicken ! »  
« Whatever... »  
She left the room and grabbed her phone in her purse.

Delphine- Do you know about tonight ?

Cosima- Felix just told me. I'm sorry...

Delphine- Not your fault. But I won't have the time to talk him today.

Cosima- Yeah well Shay is out of town so me neither:( Don't worry, we'll be fine.

Delphine sighed, another dinner with Cosima around was gonna be hard. Hard to behave like nothing was going on. The only thing she wanted was being alone with her, to touch her, let things happen...

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

« Do I need to remind you to keep your naughty hands off Delphine's parts tonight ? »  
« Yeah, totally...^^ » laughed her sister.  
« How can you be so relax, this is NOT a cool party, I can't believe we're going »  
« I may have smocked before coming so... You do the talking anyway, you're the « refreshing » artist and it's about you anyway »  
« Shut up ! Don't stress me out ! » complained Felix dramatically.

They took a taxi on their way to the dinner and Felix was way to anxious for Cosima.  
« Look, let me handle my mess with Delphine and focus on the art guy, okay ? It could be a good opportunity for you »  
« Yeah, we'll see about that... »

\----------------------------------

 

Delphine was facing the mirror while changing clothes after she cooked and she took few seconds to look at herself. Usually for Henry buisness dinner, she used to dress with a sort of cocktail dress to be classy and responsible. But Cosima was here tonight and she wanted to take this opportunity to feel herself more. She chose a little blue dress which make her look younger. She smiled at the mirror reflection, the brunette had changed her, she was feeling happier and less pressured about everything. She put some make-up on and went to the kitchen to look after her recipe.  
« Honeyn will you wear this ? Why didn't you put your black dress on ? »  
« Because I don't want to, I need change. »  
Henry was going to say something but Delphine thanked the doorbell and got back to her curry chicken with a sigh. She was nervous, she couldn't deny it, but the only thing to do was focus and don't look at Cosima too much...  
« Hello Delphine, how are you ? » smiled Enrique with an uptight look.  
« Bonsoir » she faked smile.  
She didn't like Enrique at all, he was just a pretentious guy, hanging around artists to feel important.

 

\---------------------------------------

Felix rang the doorbell and took a deep breath.  
« Holy Tilda Swinton, I wish I wouldn't be there... »  
Cosima laughed, even if she was a little nervous, her brother was really funny right now.  
The door opened and they discovered Delphine in the blue dress.  
« Wow, Delphine, you're gorgeous » said Felix, rolling his eyes.  
« Thank you, and good evening Felix^^ Come inside, Enrique is in the leaving room with   
« Henry. »  
The boy did so and soon Cosima was alone on the doorstep with eyes stucked on the blonde girl.  
« Hey » smiled Delphine, lowing her voice.  
« He is right you know, you are fucking gorgeous... » whispered the brunette, leaning on the door frame.  
« Je ne sais pas... » (I don't know) blushed the french.  
« I do, trust me » nodded Cosima with a smirk.  
Delphine was truly happy to hear that, Henry's remark was so far away now.  
« I am glad to see you » smiled Delphine.  
« Me too. But I don't really know what I am doing here... »  
« Sorry, it wasn't my idea you know »  
« I know, don't worry. Should I come in ? » she smirked.  
« Oh pardon, I forgot^^ »  
Cosima came in, slightely touching Delphine and smelling her natural scent. She felt back to yesterday, when kissing the french, she could feel her beautiful and sweet curls on her cheeks.  
Felix was already in the evening, greeting Enrique and Cosima took off her red coat slowly. Delphine looked at her and her eyes fell on the black dress and naked arms.  
« Honey ! » yelled Henry from the other room.  
The two women looked at each other, it was a weird situation.  
« Honey ! » he yelled again.  
« What ? »  
« Is Cosima with you ? »  
« Huh yeah, I'm here » waved Cosima coming in. « Hello^^ »  
« Ah hello, Enrique, it's Cosima, Felix's sister »  
« Nice to meet you. Your brother is really talented ! »  
« I keep saying him that, maybe he'll believe you. »  
The guys laughed and Henry seemed staisfied.  
« Come and sit, what do you want to drink ? »  
« Hm, white I suppose » she smiled politely.  
She took a look around, the room was decorated with weird stuff, very bad art pieces, almost scary... Delphine put her white glass of wine in front of her with a quick glare and Cosima tried not to look at her cleavage.  
« Thank you » she smiled.

 

They talked for about 30 minutes in the sofa. Well, Enrique, Henry and Felix did. Delphine was staying in the kitchen to cook and Cosima was really bored.  
« I'll go see if I can help » said the brunette getting up.  
« Okay » smiled Henry.  
Cosima stopped at the entrance of the kitchen and took the time to admire Delphine, who was cutting the vegetables for the entrée. Her pale skin was reflecting with the spotlight and she really looked like an apparition.  
The french girl felt a glare on her and found Cosima at the door.  
« Hey^^ » the brunette said kindly. « I was bored as fuck... »  
« Oh, I'm so sorry... »  
« Don't, it's so much better now » she grinned. « It smells really good ! »  
« Oui ? It's curry chicken, I usually succeed with this »  
« Yeah ? Can't wait to taste... »  
She was coming closer to the blonde when her phone rang.  
« Shit, it's Shay » she sighed.  
« Oh, I can wait outside... » said Delphine leaving.  
« No » she grabbed her by the arm « Stay. I have nothing to hide from you » she said putting the speaker on.

« Hey »  
« Hey babe » said Shay. « How are you ? »  
« Hum, good. And you ? At your mother ? »  
« Yes, we're having dinner but I wanted to call you first. What are you up to ? »  
« Dinner at friends, curry chicken »  
« Nice. I miss you babe, I can't wait to see you... »  
« Tomorrow, right ? »  
« Yes ! Get ready, I'm gonna get you sooo tired^^ »  
Cosima looked at Delphine, embarrassed.  
« Yeah Shay, I need to talk to you »  
« Oh okay, we'll talk. I need to go baby, see you tomorrow ! »  
« Yeah, bye »  
She hang up and sighed.  
« Are you okay ? »  
« Oui... It's just... weird. I don't like her to call you like that » she pouted.  
« I know Del, I hate this dude calling you honey... »  
Suddenly she took Delphine's lips hungrily, in a aggressive gesture. It wasn't sweet or soft.  
« You're mine » she whispered when she left her lips.  
Delphine's heart was racing crazy, surprised.  
« Oui, I am. And you're mine » she moaned, touching her jaw.  
Cosima couldn't help but lightly touch the french's naked leg under her dress.  
Delphine shivered, her touch felt like fire.  
« Cosima... »  
« Yeah, I know. Just a second, please » she whispered.  
The french closed her eyes, she was closing it already.  
« I want you so much right now... I'd love to take you on this kitchen table »  
« Don't tease me... »  
« Have you done it already ? Here ? » asked Cosima in the blonde's ear.  
« No... » moaned Delphine, extremely turned on.  
« Good » she smirked before stepping back. « Too risky to be so close, you know. I usually don't control myself so... »  
« Okay » nodded the blonde disappointed.  
She was feeling like a teenager, craving for risk, danger and adrenaline. She wasn't thinking about the guys next door anymore, it was just her and Cosima, and all this tension...  
« The... food is ready, I guess we should get back to them » pouted the french.  
« Okay, you're so cute when you sulk^^ » giggled Cosima, poking the blonde cheek.  
They came back to the evening, with the entrées.  
« A table, vous trois » (Dinner's ready, you three) said Delphine with a bossy tone.  
Cosima wasn't yet used to her reaction when the blonde was using french words. It was irresistible she could listen to her all day even if she really bad at understand what she said.

\-----------------------------

 

« Yeah, I mean the New York scene is amazing, you should come to my next art show, it's fabulous ! »  
Cosima was so bored again, she let her eyes wandered around the table. Felix seemed to be comfortable in this pretentious atmosphere and Henry was constantly smiling like a silly old dork. She stopped at the gorgeous girl right in front of her, who was gracefully drinking a sip of water. Since the beginning of the evening, the brunette couldn't stop her mind from having a huge imagination concerning the french girl. Her lips were wet right now and lightly opened, Cosima felt an urge to kiss them, suck them, bite them. The boys laughed and it tore her off her dreams, Delphine was now looking at her. Cosima was sure she knew what she was thinking about, both their eyes were now dark, craving for lust and intimacy.  
Delphine was feeling her heart crashing against her ribcage, the desire she was experiencing was beyond everything she could have imagine. She wasn't hungry, she wasn't thirsty, and all she could look at was Cosima ; afraid that even a blink would make her disapear. Sitting at this table, she suddenly understood that the brunette was all she wanted, that her story with Henry had always been fake and without real feelings. It was easy, like living with a good friend, enjoying the comfort. But Cosima had woke up the need of love, emotions, real commitment and now Delphine wanted off all that.  
The blonde brought the main dish and began to serve it to everybody.  
« So, how is Shay ? » asked Henry out of nowhere.  
« Hm, she's good » smiled Cosima.  
« She's lovely, you two are great together^^ »  
« Thanks man » said the brunette, wondering how he could tell from only one dinner but whatever.  
« She could be a model for you, Enrique, right Del ? »  
« If you say so... » said Delphine annoyed.  
Cosima was looking at Felix, enjoying himself very much. When she tasted the curryn she dropped her jaw.  
« Holy shit, this is fucking delicious ! »  
Noticing that everybody around the table was staring at her, she apologized.  
« Sorry, I mean, this is really delicious »  
Delphine gave her a huge smile, amused by the brunette charming honesty.  
« Thank you, Cosima^^ »

 

« Well, that was really good, Delphine. Thank you Henry, for inviting me » said Felix putting his coat on.  
« My pleasure, and we'll see you in two days okay ? This is gonna be great ! »  
Cosima took her coat and looked at the blonde. Everyone was here so it won't be proper goodbyes, and she didn't want to leave her here. Delphine looked at her and noticing that the three men were talking, she came closer.  
« I want to see you tomorrow » she whispered. « I'll be done with work at 4pm and then I'll talk to Henry »  
« Okay, I'm meeting with Shay at noon, come to my place when you're done »  
« Thank you for coming Cosima ! » said Henry huggin her goodbye, which ended her chat with Delphine.  
« Oh, thank you. Bye »

\-----------------------------

The brunette breathed again when Fekix and her were in the street.  
« Pff man... »  
« Yes, this was shitty... »  
« What ? It was great for you, bro ! »  
« Do you think I didn't notice the smell of sex and tension you two put in the all flat ?! Holy Grace we almost couldn't breathe... » sighed the boy dramatically.  
« Shut up... »  
« I wonder how Henry can be this blind »  
« Yeah well, not for so long »  
« She's gonna tell him ? Hopehe won't turn his back on me though » he frowned.  
« Thank you for your concern^^ And yes, we tell it to Shay and Henry tomorrow »  
« I smell drama » sighed Felix again.  
« You smell too much things » she laughed.  
They headed to the boy's flat, Cosima was too lazy to go back to her place, she would sleep on the couch.

 

\---------------------------------

 

« Do you love her ? »  
« … I think so. Look, Shay, I'm sorry. »  
« We weren't married you know ? And you never told me you loved me so... » shrugged the little blonde.  
« Is it really how you're taking this ?! »  
« What do you want me to say ? I like you, a lot, that's why hit on you. But I can't keep you if you don't feel the same... And Delphine is surely hot, I see what you like about her. »  
Cosima felt sad, Shay was nice and understanding, it was hard to be the bastard.  
« I really like you Shay, it was really nice with you... I'm sad to let you go... » pouted Cosima, looking at her drink.  
« Me too Cosima » she smiled sadly. « If one day you're free again, come back to me, okay ? »  
« Definetly » nodded Cosima.  
« Bye » she smiled, kissing the cheek of the brunette before leaving the table.  
Cosima looked at her leaving, feeling empty. It wasn't easy to let her go because she also had feelings for her, just not as much as for Delphine. But Shay definetly deserved someone better...

Cosima- I talked to Shay. It's over.

She sighed and took the time to gather her thoughts.

Delphine- Are you okay ? How do you feel ?

Cosima smiled, it was a real relief that Delphine was concerned about it, she had understood that it was hard.

Cosima- Like shit, I hate to do this...

Delphine- You're a good person, Cosima. You did the right thing by telling her now. I'm with you.

Cosima- Thank you. See you later.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Delphine was on her way to homen thinking about her future discussion with Henry. She soon will feel like Cosima, even if she hadn't any feeling anymore, it was always painful to do something like that. She was going to tell the truth, plain and simple, the fastest way possible.

Henry was reading a book on the sofa when she came in.  
« Hey honey ! How are you ? » he smiled.  
« Good » she said taking off her coat and sitting in front of him. « We need to talk »  
The sooner the better, she thought.  
« Oh, okay. Now ? »  
« Listen... »  
« I'm sorry if I was too negligent for a while, but I will... »  
« Henry » she cut him out.  
« What ? »  
« I met someone »  
« … Oh » he said, putting his book on the little table next to him.  
« I mean, I met Cosima »  
Could she be more direct... ?  
« Cosima ?! What do you mean ? »  
« I met her two months ago. And I have feelings for her. »  
Henry seemed lost.  
« But... I mean... And us ? You're into girls ? »  
« No, I'm into her. And we've been together for 3 years you and me, Henry »  
« I know ! And ? » he frowned.  
« And... I like you, but not that way anymore. Look, I wasn't looking for it, but it happened... »  
« But we could work it out. Is it because of me ? »  
« I don't want to work it out... It's not just you, I need something else, something new »  
« But... I love you, Delphine. »  
She didn't feel anything when he confessed his feelings, it has been a long time since she didn't love him anymore.  
« I know, I'm sorry Henry »  
« … Why her ? »  
« I'm not doing this with you. I don't want to explain it to you, but I wanted you to know before anything happen. »  
Henry looked miserable now, but since he never had been the hot blood type of guy, he didn't yell or broke something.  
« Don't worry, I'll quickly find a place » she said softly.  
« Del', come on, you can stay here as long as you want... »  
It was nice, but it annoyed her even more, his lack of guts and character.  
« Thank you, Henry. I'm sorry for all this, I'm gonna go. I'll get my stuff soon. Bye. »  
Okay it was cold, but she didn't want to talk for hours about it. She knew Henry very well, he always wanted to discuss things for hours.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Cosima opened her door and couldn't help but smile.  
« Hey... » she said, leaning her head on the door frame.  
« Bonjour » smiled Delphine, so happy to see her « can I come in ? »  
« You don't have to ask^^ »  
She closed the door behind the french and leaned on it to look at her.  
« Are you okay ? » asked the brunette.  
« Yes, it was easier for me, I think. How are you ? »  
« Okay, it's fine. I just... you know. It was sad. »  
« Oui, I understand. I could have waited if you needed some time alone... »  
« No, no » she said grabbing the blonde by the waist. « Come here, I missed you so much... »  
« Me too, it was really hard yesterday » she pouted.  
« You're so cute^^ » she giggled, caressing her cheeks. « I'm glad we did it, you know »  
They looked at each other, the tension was already there.  
« You know, your curry was really good » grinned Cosima.  
« I don't want to talk about chicken right now^^ » she laughed.  
« Okay then, what do you want to talk about ? » smiled the american.  
« Nothing... I don't want to talk... » she whispered before kissing Cosima to tease her.  
« Oh, I see^^ You don't waste time, do you, Miss Cormier ? »  
« We wasted too much already, Miss Niehaus... »  
The french came closer and pressed her body against Cosima's. The brunette shivered and touched Delphine's waist, beginning to lose control again. She still wasn't used to the beauty and the hotness of her body.  
« I want you so much... » whispered Delphine in her ear.  
Cosima took Delphine's lips and slipped her hands under her shirt to finally touch her naked skin. It was soft, flat and pale, so beautiful.  
The blonde hands were quickly running on the brunette's back, up to her dreadlocks.  
« Mon dieu... »  
« As much as I love tables... I want to take you in my bed » said Cosima.  
She nodded and Cosima led her to the room. They were still kissing, Delphine opened her mouth wider to let Cosima's tongue enter. How come a simple kiss could spin her head so much ? She didn't know how to do all that with a girl but actually it felt natural with Cosima. Love with Henry was pleasant in the past, but more... simple. He knew what he wanted, and tried to please Delphine at the same time. But there was no real fusion.  
With the brunette, she wanted to be invested at hundred percent, understand her needs, try to combine their own desires and turned it into a perfect love session.  
« Tell me if I'm bad at this » she said between two kisses.  
« How could you, babe ? Relax and do only what you want, okay ? »  
The blonde nodded, all she wanted was this to never end. She bit her lips and took off her top, revealing her black laced bra.  
« I thought... maybe you'd like it » blushed Delphine.  
« Holy watershed... » grinned Cosima, already soaked.  
Her smirk disapeared when she heard heavy knocks on her door. Delphine frowned as a drunk voice yelled behind it.  
« Cosima !!! OPEN !! »  
The two women looked at each other.  
« Cos' !!! For fuck sake!OPEN !! »  
Cosima sighed looking at the blonde.  
« It's Felix... I've got to open or else my neighbors will kill me... Sorry »  
Delphine rolled on the bed and tried to forget her burning desire, putting her shirt back on.  
Cosima ran to the door and opened it, he brother was hardly trying to stay still.  
« Cosima ! What took you so long, ! » he growled.  
« Come in... How can you be drunk at 6pm...? »  
« Colin broke up with me... » he cried out, falling on the couch.  
« What ? Oh dude, I'm sorry... »  
« He was such a good guy, I'm really sad Cos' !! »  
« Hum, hello Felix »  
Delphine was standing out of the bedroom, embarrassed.  
« Oh blondie » said Felix looking at her. « Oh Cos', I'm miserable and you were shagging the hot french... » he pouted.  
« Well first, this is my flat so I do what I want, and second I wasn't shagging her, yet, because you came whine at my door, thanks buddy. »  
« Yeah whatever... You could be nicer, after all your emo talks you gave me... « Oh Fe, I'm so into her... » » he said imitatinf Cosima. « Dude, I know she's straight but did you see her ass ? »  
« Shut up ! » said Cosima blushing, looking at Delphine who was smirking. « What do you want me to do ? Kill Colin ? »  
« Noooooo, I want you to go drink with me at Bobby's bar. And take the frenchy, she could cheer me up too... »  
Cosima looked at Delphine with an annoyed look.  
« Sorry... »  
« It's fine » she smiled. « I could use a drink »  
« GREAT ! I love you Delphine » yelled Felix.  
« Pff... great. Let's go... » sighed Cosima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, usually I use italic for the sms but it doesn't work anymore so... I hope you got it anyway!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I was very busy!! It's a short update but the next part will come soon after so...!!

« You know he's already drunk, right ? »  
« Don't remind me, Bobby. He showed up at my door yelling... But anyway, he can stand a few more drinks, trust me. He want to so... » sighed Cosima.

Her and Delphine sat at a free table, the bar was pretty crowded.  
« What do you want to drink ? » asked Cosima to the french girl.  
« Hm, something strong, whatever you want »  
« Okay gorgeous, brb »

She came to the bar and thought that 30 minutes earlier she was almost naked with Delphine.  
« Hey Bobby, give me one beer and two tequilas, please. »  
« Sure girl. So the french, huh ? » she smirked.  
« Hell yeah, I mean, did you see her ass ? » smiled Cosima like an idiot teenage boy talking to his friends about his first crush.  
« She's smocking hot Cos'... » nodded Bobby as she looked at the french.  
« I know^^ »  
The waitress gave her the drinks with a huge naughty smile, and Cosima brought it to the table.

« Here for you trashy » giving the beer to her brother. « And for us » she smiled.  
« Merci. Where you flirting with Bobby ? » she said with a smile.  
« What ?! No ! Why ? » frowned Cosima.  
« You two were laughing with naughty looks »  
« Oh^^ Actually we were talking about your ass » she smirked.  
« My ass ? » asked Delphine with a clueless face. « What about it ? »  
« Oh my god... » growled Felix.  
« Yeah. Bobby likes girls, I like girls... you have a freaking sexy ass so... We share about it, you know... »  
« Oh... Je vois. Does it mean Bobby would date me ? »  
« Huh, probably. But why do you want to know ? Do you want to ? » frowned Cosima again.  
« No silly^^ I'm just checking my popularity among girls who like girls » she smiled.  
« Oh, I can tell you right now, every lesbian would love to date you. But don't go there, okay ? I'm not sharing ! »  
« Okay^^ »  
« Perfect, let's drink ! »

Felix was half dead after three beers and Cosima was finishing her third tequila looking at Delphine, dancing at the back of the bar. The alcohol was doing his job and the brunette was even more excited than earlier at her flat. She couldn't stare at the french's body moving without having direct vision of her naked. Sometimes Delphine was looking at her with a teasing look and god it was not letting Cosima indifferent.  
« I swear I love you very much, brother, but I'm gonna call a taxi, so I can go back my home. »  
She only earned a growl from Felix. She called the taxi and went to Delphine, who was talking to a guy.  
« Excuse me dude... »  
« Hey wait, I was talking to her ! » groaned the guy.  
« Yeah ? To say what ? »  
« Not your buisness... » he said trying to push Cosima aside.  
« Fuck you, she's with me. Babe » she said looking at Delphine. « I called a taxi for Fe, so when you're ready we can go »  
« Come on girl, stay with me, it'll be fun ! »  
« I swear dude, piss off !! »  
« It's okay Cosima, let's go » said Delphine touching her arm.  
The contact automatically calmed the brunette, she forgot about the duchebag and only cared about Delphine.   
They walked outside, carrying Felix, and they waited for the taxi in front of the bar.  
Delphine was feeling really good and relaxed, the alcohol was giving her confidence. She touched Cosima's hair while she was holding Felix.  
« Cosima ? Can I stay with you for fex days ? I want to take some time away from Henry. »  
« Seriously ?! Yeah sure ! Cool^^ » smiled Cosima.  
The car parked next to them and the brunette put her brother in the backseat.  
« Fe, he is driving you home, okay ? I call you tomorrow, bro »  
She closed the back door and looked for money.  
« Here, for the drive. Can you take him inside, please ? 'Coz he won't be able to come in alone... »  
« Sure lady, don't worry » smiled the driver.  
« Thanks, have a goodnight »  
The two girls looked at the car leaving.  
« Pff, sorry for that » apologized the brunette.  
« It's fine, now we're alone » smiled Delphine.  
They took the direction to Cosima's flat.   
« Who is Colin ? » asked Delphine.  
« He was Felix's boyfriend for three months. He's nice, actually... »  
« And ? What happened ? »  
« I think Colin wasn't really happy about my brother screwing big Teddy every tuesday... » laughed Cosima.  
« Quoi ?! Big qui ? »  
« Big Teddy » she laughed again. « He is a guy Fe painted once, and now they... hang out together »  
« But Felix seemed to love Colin, non? »  
« Yeah, but I don't know, Felix is not good at monogamy »  
« Are you, Cosima ? »  
The brunette stopped and looked at the french with a smile.  
« No »  
Delphine pouted, it wasn't the answer she expected or wished for.  
« I wasn't until you know... I met this fucking gorgeous straight french girl... And now I can't think about someone else. »  
Delphine blushed and couldn't help but smiled widely.  
« And ? » she grinned ;  
« And so I don't see any girl now, just her »  
The blonde looked at her lips and leaned on Cosima's ear to whisper slowly.  
« I'm not very straight anymore since I met a beautiful and sexy girl... And I'm really turned on by you saying « fuck »... »  
Cosima felt goosebumps all over her body, Delphine's voice and thick accent was having a tremendous effect on her.  
« Oh then my flat is just here so... »

They giggled and claimbed the stairs really quickly. Cosima was hardly trying to open the door with the key but the alcohol and the darkness wasn't helping at all. Plus, Delphine was already kissing her and touching her body all over.  
« Hurry up, bébé... » begged the blonde.  
« I'm trying but I can't see and you're distracting me... »  
« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher » (I can't help myself)  
Cosima focused and finally succeeded, opening the door so they could come in.  
« I did it ! Okay » said Cosima taking off her coat. « Do you want to drink something or... shit... »  
She stopped talking because her jaw had dropped to the floor. Delphine had already took of her jacket and was teasingly unbutonning her blouse. She leaned against the main door and smirked.  
« Come here... »  
Cosima obeyed, her brain wasn't even working, the blonde was like a magnet to her. She kissed Delphine softly, wanting to feel the urge running in her body.  
« You're so fucking hot... » she whispered against her lips.   
The french moaned, she couldn't be more horny then now. The american slipped her hands under the blouse and groaned at the softness of her skin. She put her blouse over her head and was amazed by the beauty of Delphine's body. She had pale skin and little moles everywhere on her flat belly, like a constellation. She followed them with her forefinger and she felt the french shivered.  
« Take off your clothes » said Delphine with a husky voice.  
Cosima stepped back and obeyed, so now the blonde could see her black bra.  
« Follow me in my room » said Cosima, hoping that Delphine won't freak out.

Once in the room, Cosima had a feeling of déjà vu, and she caressed Delphine's arm.  
« Are you sure about this ? 'Coz I would understand... »  
« Cosima... I've never wanted sex so much in my life than right now... »  
The brunette felt relieved and excited by those words. She took the blonde's mouth with her abd unhooked the blue bra. The french moaned in surprised when Cosima caressed her nipples, playing with them.  
« Oh mon dieu... Cosima... »  
The short girl couldn't resist and took one nipple into her mouth and Delphine's legs felt so weak that they fell on the bed, Cosima on top, still sucking her breast. The french really wanted to discover the brunette's body but she didn't know how to do it right...  
« It's okay babe, for now it's all about you, okay ? Let me do everything... » said Cosima as if she had red her mind.  
The american took off the blonde's pant and spread her legs. She could already feel the wetness between her tighs, which made her crazy... She sucked at the other nipple while her right hand started running softly on Delphine's pussy.  
« Putain... » hushed the blonde. « Don't tease me... »  
Cosima knew that the french would come really quick, the tension was too high for too long. She slipped her hand under the girl's panty and moaned as her fingers touched her wetness.  
« Oh my god, you're so wet... »  
She began to rub her clit and kissed her all over her stomach at the same time. Delphine was losing it, very sensitive.  
« I'm gonna come, Cosima ! I'm... »  
« It's okay, babe, come for me. »  
She kept her pace until Delphine grabbed her tight, digging her nails in the american's back.  
« FUCK, Cosima !! » yelled as she came hard.

They both breathed heavily as they stood laid on the bed, barely believing what had just happened.  
« Putain de merde... Cosima, c'était divin... » said Delphine almost just to herself.  
« Would you care to translate?^^ I want to know if you liked it »  
« I said » she smiled cuddling in Cosima's neck « something like Holy fucking shit Cosima, it was divine »  
« Oh, I guess it's positive then » she smirked.  
« Yes^^ » giggled the french. « I'm sorry I was so quick, but it has been so long... »  
« Don't worry, babe. I'm not done with you. We're just getting started, especially if you stay at my place. »  
« I hope so, my body is asking for more, you know... » whispered Delphine before kissing Cosima with hunger.  
« Okay^^ But let's stay like this for now, okay ? »  
Delphine nodded and five minutes later the two women were sleeping, entangled.


End file.
